Hair Up
by riverajocabed1
Summary: Branch is just a gray troll trying to get by in a life where Animal trolls are segregated and glitter trolls must cover up. Basically, if you don't look like a Rainbow Troll, your not acceptable in society. But this will all change when he is accepted into a dance show, giving him a chance to change how society thinks. Hairspray parody.
1. Good Morning

A purple glitter troll sprinted across the streets. Her silver color hair was tied into a ponytail and unlike any other glitter troll, she actually wore clothing. She rammed into some male troll causing him to drop all his paperwork.

"Hey watch it!" the troll shouted at her.

"Sorry! No time to stop!" The girl kept running until she made it to a theater," Finally!"

The girl didn't pay attention to weather the glass doors were shut or open. She rammed into them and bounced onto the floor.

"Should've seen that coming," she mumbled as she rubbed her head in pain. She hopped back onto her feet and tried to open the doors only to discover they were locked," Just my luck."

The troll looked into the glass doors and looked around for anyone to let her in. Thankfully, a troll with green hair and blue skin came out of the tech room.

"Hey! Jpbake! A little help!?" The girl knocked onto the glass doors. The troll known a Jpbake turned his gaze at the doors.

"Jo!" He gasped. He ran to the doors and let her into the theater.

"Thanks. Is everything set up for the show?" Jo asked him," I want to do this just like Hairspray Live."

"Yea. The cameras are ready to air this on tv and the streets are cleared. What happened? Your 10 minutes late. The place is full of trolls and bergens just waiting for the show to start," Jpbake told her.

"You haven't started yet?"

"No, Tapdancing Giraf said that he had orders from you to not start until you came," he explained as they walked into a hallway that led to back stage.

"That's right. I did tell him that," Jo smacked her head for not remembering. The two trolls finally made it backstage where multiple trolls were getting ready. The air was intoxicated with clouds of hairspray causing trouble to breath.

"Is all this really necessary?" Jpbake coughed and waved his hand in the air trying to get the hairspray away.

"The play is literally titled Hairspray, now go to the orchestra pit and get ready to start the music," Jo hurried him.

"Got it," The blue and green troll ran off, nearly bumping into the actors as he did. Jo prepared straighten up her sparkling blue shirt and was about to go on stage," Ok, here we go."

The purple troll stepped onto the stage and looked into the audience.

 **Sorry for the wait. I had some trouble but better late than never. Anyways, I would like to thank Jpbake first for coming to conduct the music. You may recognize him from his work like The Troll Queen, Poppy and the Phantom, and my favorite so far, Eden. ( audience applause as Jpbake bows and takes a seat in the orchestra pit) And of course, My stage director, TAPDANCING GIRAF, He's a very kind giraffe troll for helping out backstage. Now let's get to the point! Welcome to my fourth parody! I will be making this as unique as I can because not only is this my** _ **favourite**_ **play but when it comes to Broadway, you gotta dream big to be big! Right? Hope you all enjoy it. ( Before Jo can go any further, she turned to notice a hook coming for her. Seeing her eyes were fixed on it, the hook slowly left) Now you may notice some differences in the roles. There will be times when Poppy is playing as Tracy, Branch will be playing as Tracy… ( She turned to her left to see the same hook coming. She pushed it away and cleared her throat) As I was saying, I had to do a lot of twisting…. ( she looked up to see the hook was coming down. Again, she pushed it away ) I had to do a lot of twisting to match the trolls with their characters AH! ( A trap door finally took the girl away. She landed on a mattress with a giraffe troll next to it. He was kinda short and had some shades on)**

" **Sorry Miss Rivera but we have a play to get started," TAPDANCING GIRAF pulled onto the ropes opening the curtains and prepared the cameras.**

 **Everyone starts clapping in joy as Jpbake starts conducting the opening number.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF turns on the cameras and starts filming the scene**

 **On screen, The credits start to roll**

 _Director : riverajocabed1_

 _Music by : Marc Shaiman_

 _Conducted by : Jpbake_

 _Justin Timberlake : Branch_

 _Anna Kendrick : Poppy_

 _Gwen Stefani : Suki_

 _Zooey Deschanel : Bridget_

 _Christopher Mintz-Plasse : Gristle Jr_

 _Ron Funches : Cooper_

 _Christine Baranski : Chef_

 _Kunal Nayyar : Guy Diamond_

 _Russell Brand : Creek_

 _Icona Pop : Satin and Chenille_

 _based on the 1988 John Waters film Hairspray_

 _Baltimore MaryLand, 1962_

The sun has started to peek over the horizon signaling to all the trolls a new day was starting. In the streets, a rainbow troll was riding his bike and tossing the news papers to the doors. On the front paper was a headline that read, _Animal trolls protest across the streets of Baltimore once again._

On the bottom was another story that read, _Teenage glitter trolls refused to cover up and expelled from school._

Rainbow trolls began to wake up and leave for work.

Inside a house, sleeping in her warm pink bed was a beautiful pink troll. But this wasn't any troll. Her name was Poppy Kendrick. She was the star of the most popular dancing show on earth. The Rainbow Show. She wished for nothing more than a big break in her singing and dancing career. The clock that laid on her dresser soon struck 7 and ranged out loud. The rainbow troll flutter her pink eyes open. She sat up from her bed with a wide smile on her face. She turned off the alarm clock before jumping out of bed and put on her favorite blue dress. She hopped into her seat in front of the mirror and tied her hair into a ponytail. To keep it stiff enough, she grabbed a bottle of hairspray and twirled it around her hair.

( Sing, **bold for actions** )

"Oh, oh, oh,

Woke up today,  
Feeling the way I always do!"

 **She grabbed her bag and flipped her hair spray into it.**

"Oh, oh, oh,

Hungry for something that I can't eat,  
Then I hear that beat,"

 **She grabbed a lunch bag from the fridge and made her way to the living room.**

"The rhythm of town,

Starts calling me down,  
It's like a message from high above!  
Oh, oh, oh,

Pulling me out to the smiles and the  
Streets that I love,"

 **Poppy opened up the door and happily skipped into the town she so loved.**

"Good morning Baltimore,  
Every day's like an open door,  
Every night is a fantasy,  
Every song's like a symphony,"

 **She danced her way across the sidewalks, waving at every troll she past by.**

"Good morning Baltimore,  
And someday when I take to the floor,  
The world's gonna wake up and see,  
Baltimore and me."

 **She then stopped by a window and fixed up her bangs and headband.**

"Oh, oh, oh,

Look at my hair,  
What do can compare with mine today?  
Oh, oh, oh,

I've got my hairspray and radio,  
I'm ready to go!"

 **She was sutch in a good mood that even the rats passing by her feet didn't bother her.**

"The rats on the street all dance round my feet,  
They seem to say, Poppy it's up to you,  
So, oh, oh don't hold me back,  
'Cause today all my dreams will come true  
Good morning Baltimore,"

 **She waved hello to a fellow troll coming out of his apartment, unaware that he just flashed a few girls behind her.**

"There's the flasher who lives next door,  
There's the bum on his bar room stool,  
They wish me luck on my way to school,  
Good morning Baltimore,  
And someday when I take to the floor,  
The world's gonna wake up and see,  
Baltimore and me!"

 **She hopped onto a bus and left to her destination.**

( talk )

A black haired troll with gray skin patiently waited in front of an apartment door. He wasn't the happiest of the trolls wich made him stand out in a crowed. In a bad way. Rainbow trolls can't seem to accept the fact that a troll can lose their color so they choose to ignore him. While he acts like it doesn't affect him, he still wishes there was a way to get the trolls to see that Rainbow trolls aren't superior to other types of trolls.

"What's taking her so long?" Branch mumbled. Finally, the doors opened up to reveal a red skin Treasure troll with orange hair.

"Sorry Branch, Grandma and I had a small fight if I should be showing off my gem or not," Suki, his best friend, explained to him. Despite how energetic she was, Suki was always kept in the shadows thanks to her strict grandmother. You see, being a Treasure troll meant that you were born with a gem attached to you somewhere. Even when this was a small difference, to be accepted into this society, you had to cover it up. Something Suki wasn't fond of. The two friends walked across the street to reach the bus stop, but as always, Suki stopped to look at the gates of the Rainbow studio. The same studio that aired the Rainbow Show.

"What is it?" Branch noticed she wasn't walking anymore.

( sing )

 _ **Suki**_

"I know every step,

I know every song,  
I know there's a place where I belong,"

 **One other thing she dreamed of was to finally stand in the spotlight for once. She grabbed onto Branches arm and ran off into the streets towards the bus stop.**

"I see all those party lights shining ahead!"

 _ **Branch**_

"So someone invite her before _I_ drop _dead,_  
Before I drop dead!"

 **Branch shut his eyes and prayed that an incoming car wouldn't hit them.**

 _ **Suki**_

"So, oh, oh,

give me a chance!

Cause when I start to dance,

I'm a movie star!"

 **They made it to sidewalk in one piece.**

"Oh, oh, oh,

Something inside of me makes me move,  
When I hear the groove,"

 **Branch opened his mouth to lecture her about Jaywalking but Suki silenced him with her finger on his lips.**

"You may tell me no,

But my feet tell me go!  
It's like a drummer inside my heart,"

 **Branch thanked the lord when the bus finally came. He hopped on board to only discover Suki still hadn't gone on. He looked out the window to see she was still dancing around.**

" **Suki!" Branch shouted to her but the bus already started to leave.**

 _ **Branch**_

"Oh no no don't make me wait!  
One more moment for my life to start!"

 **Branch ran to the back of the bus and finally got Suki's attention. She turned around in horor to see the bus was leaving. She had only one choice. Chase down the bus and make it to school.**

 _ **Poppy inside the Rainbow studio**_

"Good morning,

Good morning,  
Waiting for my life to start!"

 **The girl twirled around her dressing room and started to pick out an outfit to wear for today's show.**

"I love you Baltimore!  
Every day's like an open door,  
Every night is a fantasy,  
Every song's like a symphony,  
And I promise Baltimore,  
That someday when I take to the floor,  
The world's gonna wake up and see,  
Gonna wake up and see,

Baltimore and me!"

 **She finally picked out a fancy dress and placed it on. She ran out on stage and started her dance with the other trolls.**

 _ **Everyone**_

"Yes, more or less we all agree,  
Baltimore and me,"  
Someday the world is gonna see,"  
Baltimore and me,"

 **End song**

"All right children, get off stage!" A lady bergen shouted at them," We haven't even started filming and your already wasting that energy."

"Sorry Miss Chef. We got a little carried away," Poppy laughed.

"Honestly, trolls can be so overly happy," Chef rolled her eyes at the thought. She payed back attention to the papers in her hands," Be ready. The show starts in a few hours!"

 _ **At Baltimore's High School**_

The bus made it's stop at the high school and dropped off all the trolls. Branch was the first to come out. He ran to the middle of the sidewalk and frantically looked around for his friends.

"Dang it Suki. Where are you?"

"Branch look out!" He heard her voice cried out. He turned around but before he can react, Suki crashed into the gray troll on a skateboard.

"Suki," Branch groaned in pain as he pushed her off him," Where did you get a critter skitter board?"

"Aspen lent me one when he saw I missed the bus," Suki bounced back onto her feet and pulled Branch up as well.

"Suki, your not even wearing a helmet or pads. Do you know how dangerous that is?! You could've cracked your skull open or scraped your knees," Suki rolled her eyes and used her hand to mimic Branches lecture," You can get an infection and believe me…"

 _Ring_

Before Branch can say anything else. The bell rang signalling all the trolls to run to their classes.

"Blah blah blah, lecture me to death later," Suki ran into the building with Branch close behind.

Inside the class, Everyone waited for the late bell to ring so class can start. In their seats, Branch wrote inside a notebook while Suki was jamming out to a new song with her headphones on.

"What you listening to?" Branch wondered what kind of music she was listening to.

"It's the new song from the Rainbow show. It's called the Nicest Kids in Town," Suki placed the headphones on Branch so he can hear," Their performing it on today's episode."

"Kinda catchy I guess," Branch was never interested in the tv show. He only watched it because Suki would drag him to watch it every single day. Especially when it came to Animal Day. The one day when animal trolls can perform on tv.

"Kinda? It's the best song ever!" Suki chimed and jumped in her seat.

"You said that about yesterday's song," Branch set the headphones back down.

"And it's always true," Suki couldn't stop talking about the show. It got to the point where the two didn't notice the bell ringing and the teacher coming in. As she started doing a problem on the board, she took notice of Suki and Branch talking at the back of the class.

"Suki?" The teacher called to her. Suki stopped talking with Branch and looked ahead," Maybe you would like to do problem 5... On the board!"  
"Yes Ms," Suki got up and walked to the board. The teacher's eyes instantly landed on Suki's belly gem. She shook her head disapproving her look. Suki grabbed a marker and placed her hand on the board. But before she can write anything, the teacher interrupted," Sukira Stefani! You know cropped shirts aren't allowed in this school!"  
Suki sighed and put her hand off the board.  
"Cropped shirts aren't allowed in this school?" Suki repeated while she crossed her arms.  
"It's a distraction and a very humiliating habit!"  
Suki gave a small nod and bit her lower lip.  
"What about Karma?"  
"What?" the teacher asked.  
"Karma? Right there," Suki pointed at the orange and green troll in front," She's showing more belly than me. In fact she practically has a bra on and you don't tell her anything."  
"Miss Karma is a part of the girl survival club, she has..."  
"What about Creek over there?" Suki pointed at the purple troll in the back," He doesn't even have a shirt on. And yet you don't say anything."  
The teacher was running out of things to say. Her mouth hang open trying to figure out what to do next.  
"Miss Stefani, you have no right to be walking around like this..."  
"Why not? Just cause I'm a treasure troll? Just because I was born with a gem attached to me? That shouldn't mean I have to cover up my gem... Oh wait... I'm sorry..." Suki started a sarcastic tone,"... I forgot that we're all supposed look like rainbow trolls. Meaning we need to be the same size, the same skin type, walk on two feet..."  
"Sukira!" the teacher smacked her ruler on the table shutting her right up," Leave my class and head straight to detention... NOW!"

"What why?"

"Because I told you to!" She snapped. Suki dropped the marker and stormed out the classroom.

"Hmp, serves her right," A purple troll that was close to Branch mumbled.

"What do you mean serves her right?" Branch turned around to the purple troll behind him.

"That Treasure troll needs to learn that there are standards in society. Standers we all must follow," The so called Creek revealed without even looking from his book.

"Standers? What's so bad about Suki that she can't be who she is?" Branch started to feel defensive.

"Well I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand. Being a gray Troll and all. Maybe if you had some color you would understand the point of view of a Rainbow troll," This last sentence was the last straw. Branch stood out of his seat and looked at him straight in the eyes.

" _I_ have as much right as you. So what if I'm gray? Does that make me any different than you?"

"Branch Timberlake!" The teacher called out to him saving Creek from him. Branch sighed in frustration and turned to the front of the class.

"Yes Miss?"

"Would you care to join Suki in detention?"

"No miss," Branch tried to sound polite. He couldn't afford any bad reputation. Being a gray troll was already hard enough.

 _ **At the Rainbow Studio 3:30 pm**_

"Show starts at 4:00! Everyone hurry!" Chef called out to everyone. The trolls backstage were all suffering to get into their dresses and suits. But no one was suffering as much as the Glitter trolls. A certain silver glitter troll was checking himself out in the mirror.

"Looking good Guy Diamond," He winked at himself before sighing in disappointment," It's a shame society doesn't think so too."

Guy Diamond pulled onto his long sleeves to cover every inch of his arm. Next, he grabbed a pair of white silky gloves to cover his sparkling hands. To finish the look, Guy Diamond grabbed a black hat with transparent fabric around it. He tucked his glittery hair under the hat and positions the fabric to cover all his face but since it was transparent, you can still see some of his features.

"You still look good you know," He heard a female voice behind him.

"Yea I know Chenille," The silver troll turned to see two twins who were conjoined by the hair," I just think I look even better on camera if I could show off my glitter. Why do I need to anyways? Does my glitter skin really matter?"

"It's just how it is Guy Diamond," The twins and Guy Diamond both left to get ready.

 _ **At school**_

Suki was impatiently tapping her feet as she watched the clock slowly move. To her, the hands would get slower and slower with every turn they made.

"Uge! Hurry up," Suki banged her head on the table. After what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang. Like the flash, Suki was out. In the halls of the school, Branch waited for his friend.

"Come on Branch!" Suki grabbed his hand and pulled him across the hall and out the doors. She J walked the streets causing many cars to beep at them.  
"Suki this is against the law!" Branch tried to tell her. Suki didn't have a care in her mind. She dragged her friend across the streets.

 _ **At the studio**_

"Everyone get on stage now! Let's go go go!" Chef hurried all the tiny trolls. Poppy was still having trouble making her hair perfect.  
"No that won't work!" Poppy let go of her braid.  
"Put it in a pony tail," Creek passed by his girlfriend. He had to leave class early in order to make it to the show," You look mega cute in one."  
"But it also looks thin," Poppy was stressing herself.  
"Just do it!" Chef shouted at her. All the trolls that were ready ran to the stage including Guy Diamond.

"Time to host this show!" Guy Diamond warmed up his dance moves. Even with so much clothing covering him, he was still able to give his best dance moves.

 _ **With Suki and Branch**_

The two friends ran across the streets almost making many cars crash into them.  
" Hurry Branch we'll miss it!"  
Suki dragged him by a tv store.  
"Hello Baltimore!" Guy Diamond introduced the show on the TV. Suki heard this and ran back to the store and pressed her face against the glass.  
"Suki... Can we rest?" Branch was out of breath. Suki didn't listen. She was jumping in excitement and had her full attention on the screen.  
"I'm Guy Diamond and don't miss our newest dance today! Brought to you by Ultra clutch hairspray!"  
"AH! COME ON BRANCH!" Suki shouted in joy and ran with Branches hand in her hand. As everyone in the studio started getting in positions for the performance, the two trolls ran pass a bergen sized store full of pranks and toys. Branch opened a troll sized door and peeked inside.  
"Hi Mr Gristle!" Branch said to a bergen who was talking to another bergen.  
"Hi Mr Gristle!" Suki said as well and ran off.  
"That's my adoptive son," Gristle smiled.  
"You adopted a troll as your son?" the other bergen was disgusted by this.  
"Yea, he had such a rough childhood. His grandmother was killed by a bergen," Gristle explained.  
"Well at least that bergen knew what she was doing," the bergen walked away leaving a confused Gristle. The two friends ran into an apartment building and to the elevator. Suki started throwing what she can find towards the button. Branch rolled his eyes and use his hair to push it. The elevator opened letting them in.

 _ **At the studio**_

All the trolls have finished fixing themselves up and were now on stage.

"And we're live in 3… 2… 1!" Chef signalled the cameras to start rolling.

( sing. **Bold for actions** )

 **Once the cameras were on, Guy Diamond put on a proud smile and started the song.**

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Oh,

Ev'ry afternoon  
When the clock strikes four,"

 _ **Everyone**_

"bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba!

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"A crazy bunch of kids,  
Crash through that door,"

 _ **Everyone**_

"bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba,"

 **While Creek was doing his dance, a girl had to push him aside for he was in the wrong spot.**

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Well they throw off their coats,  
And leave the squares behind,  
And then they shake it,

Shake it,

Shake it!  
Like they're losing their minds  
You'll never see them frown  
'Cause they're the nicest kids in town!"

 **Branch and Suki finally made it to Branches apartment.**

" **It started!" Suki ran to the bergen size tv and tuned it on.**

" **Suki, your grandmother says your not allowed to perspire," Branch tried to tell her but she didn't care. Suki dragged Branch into the coffee table and started the dance with him.**

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"So every afternoon,  
You turn your T.V. on,"

 _ **Everyone**_

"na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na"

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"And we know you turn the sound up,  
When your parents are gone, yeah,"

 **During the dance, the girls paired up with the boys.**

 _ **Everyone**_

"na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na,"

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"And then you twist and shout,  
For your favorite star,  
And when you've practiced every step,  
That's in your repertoire,  
You better come on down,"

 **The boys picked the girls up in the air for a pose.**

 _ **Everyone**_

And meet the nicest kids in town!"

 **As they put them down, Creek dropped Poppy off her feet and ran off to another spot. Feeling somewhat confused, Guy Diamond offered his hand to helped the girl back onto her feet.**

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Nice two leggeds  
Who like to lead the way  
And once a month  
We have our…"

 _ **Everyone**_

"Animal day!"

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"And I'm the troll who keeps it spinnin' round this is dear Guy Diamond!  
With the latest!

Greatest!

Baltimore sound!"

 **As they danced, Creek tripped on his own feet and bumped into a green glitter troll girl. The girl fell back causing her hat to come off. She panicked as she felt her bun start to come loose. She couldn't let her glitter show.**

"So every afternoon,  
Drop everything woo!"

 _ **Everyone**_

"bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba"

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Who needs to read and write  
When you can dance and sing?"

 **The glitter troll crawled on all fours trying to get her hat that kept getting kicked around. Unfortunately, someone stepped on her hand causing her to pull back in pain. She soon noticed her glove had slipped off as well.**

 _ **Everyone**_

"bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba,"

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Forget about your algebra,  
And calculus,  
You can always do your homework,  
On the morning bus,  
Can't tell a verb from a noun,"

 _ **Everyone**_

"They're the nicest kids in town,"

 **Everyone started to form two lines leaving the poor glitter troll exposed to the spotlight. In a panic, the girl grabbed her glove and hat and got in line.**

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Roll Call!"

 **Guy Diamond stepped aside letting the trolls introduce themselves.**

"I'm Creek,"

 **The small troll behind him pushed him aside for taking too long.**

"Smidge,  
Biggie,

Mew!

Aspen,"

 **The glitter troll had no time to put on her hat so she just introduced herself exposing her glitter.**

"Brenda!"

 **Feeling embarrassed, she ran off the stage.**

"Rudy,  
Karma,  
Cybil,  
Harper,  
Sugar Plum,  
Mikey, Vicki, Becky, Bix, Jessie, Darla, Paulie!  
Satin!  
Chenille!  
And I'm… Poppy,"

 **Everyone cheered in happiness as they got back into their positions.**

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"So, if every night you're shaking,  
As you lie in bed!"

 _ **Everyone**_

"pony-pony, ooh, pony-pony,"

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Shake it baby!  
And the bass and drums,  
Are pounding in your head!"

 _ **Everyone**_

"mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony,"

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Who cares about sleep  
When you can snooze in  
School?  
They'll never get to college,  
But they'll sure look cool,  
Don't need a cap and a gown,"

 _ **Everyone**_

"When you're the nicest  
Kids in town,"

 **As Suki and Branch danced along to the music, a bergen lady came into the living room with a basket of laundry.**

" **They must think my ears are trash cans," The lady looked into the living room where her adoptive son was," Please turn that racket down! Trying to iron here!"**

" **Sorry Bridget," Suki pushed it down a bit.**

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"They're the nicest,

Nicest,  
They're the nicest,

Nicest,  
They're the sugar and spice-est,"

 _ **Everyone**_

"Nicest kids in…"

 **They all got into their finishing poses. Creek had to pull a boy to the back in order for him to be front and center.**

"Kids in town!  
Woo!"

( end )

In the living room, Suki and Branch took a break in dancing and clapped in excitement.

"Can we rest now?" Branch dropped onto the bergen size couch.

"Might as well," Suki jumped onto the couch and sat down next to her best friend.

 _ **At the studio**_

"We're back at 5!" Chef walked around telling the small trolls and bergens," And you!"  
Chef pointed at the green glitter troll. The girl was desperately trying to place her bobby pins back in place.  
"Brenda! How dare you show off like that!" Chef slammed her papers on the table nearly missing the girl by a centimeter.  
"My apologies Ms Chef,"Brenda tried to speak through her fear," Creek bumped into me and my hat fell, then someone stepped on my glove and..."  
"I don't want excuses!" Chef yelled at her,"We got thirdy complaints about it! You know the rule don't you?!"  
"All glitter trolls must cover every inch of their bodies at all times..." Brenda repeated in a soft tone.  
"Exactly! If you can't follow that simple rule, why are you even here!?"  
"Take it easy on her miss Chef," Guy Diamond came into the conversation. He positioned his hat so his eyes were visible at the bergen," it's not easy covering up all this glitter."  
"Well she should've thought about that before being born!" Chef yelled again. She turned around and walked away. Guy Diamond shook his head in disappointment.  
"Sorry Mr Diamond, I didn't mean to..."  
"It's alright Brenda," Guy Diamond turned back to her. He handed her the glove and positioned his hat so the cloth can cover his face again," Go back stage and fix yourself up alright?"  
The girl shakingly nodded yes. She grabbed her hat and covered her face as she ran backstage.

"Cameraman!" Chef yelled at the bergen who was recording the trolls," I don't pay you extra to ignore Creek. He barely had any camera time."

"Look lady, Your son…"

" _Adoptive_ son," Chef mumbled in annoyance.

"Adoptive son… He isn't the main star. I have to show the other kids too," The bergen told her.

"Either you give him more screen time or I'll make sure you never have an opportunity in show business again," Chef snapped at him before leaving. Near the stage, Creek and Poppy were talking for a while.

"Sorry I dropped you like that. I'm a bit rusty," Creek apologized to her.

"You could've at least helped me up before continuing the dance," Poppy crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Don't be so mad," Creek tried to pull her into a hug but she pulled away. Creek rolled his eyes at how difficult she was being. He reached into his pocket for something," Maybe this will change your mind?"

"What?" Poppy gave him a slide glance. A twinkle then caught her eye. She looked down at his hand to see a silver promise ring," Creek? Is that…"

"Yes it is," Creek placed her hand into his hand slipped the ring onto her finger," I've been wanting to give you this for a while now. Let it be a symbol of our long lasting love."

"Awe Creek," Poppy wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"Excuse me," Chef pulled the couple apart," Save your personal business for the cameras please."

"Yes Chef," Creek and Poppy both walked away onto the stage. Chef checked her watch to see they were going on air soon.

"We're going on air in 5… 4… 3… 2…"

 **And One! Hope you enjoyed this first chaptered. And if you don't know yet, Branch is Tracy, Poppy is Link, Creek is Amber and Suki is Penny. I know Suki isn't shy like Penny but I just couldn't see her like that.**

 **Anyways, Songs are " Good Morning Baltimore" and " Nicest Kids in Town" both from Hairspray. And I hope TAPDANCING GIRAF doesn't mind being here. If you do I can delete it. And once again thank you Jpbake for giving me permission to add you in the crew. If you like to be in the spotlight then you just need to say so and I'll find a job for you. And I'm gonna do this like Hairspray Live. Where they constantly change scene on the streets and air it on tv. Hope to see you all next time.**


	2. Audition

**( Rushing through papers) Let's see what's new. Song list, a list of future parodies. Hmm, Looks like my next parodie is going to be Mulan when I finish Hairspray. Neat! ( grabs a stack of reviews) 6 reviews, not bad.**

 **( reads Jpbakes review ) Yes I did get a lot of inspiration from your story. The thing is I wanted to make it seem like a play but didn't know how. You really inspired me this time. I'm glad your honored, and I'll be adding you guys as in the story but as trolls backstage. Maybe you'll go on stage sometime. We'll see.**

 **( reads TAPDANCING GIRAF review ) Haha, yea, my drama teacher has told me being stage manager is a pain but I just thought you can take it. Good luck with the job.**

 **( reads Rebey Montanas ) Branch is gray because like Gristle said, He lost his grandma and spent a part of his life in the orphanage. That will surely make someone at least a little depressed. And as for that crew offering….**

 **Jpbake : ( entering ) Joe, there's a Rainbow troll is here for a job offering.**

 **Jo: perfect! ( She gets up and runs off to meet up with a new troll patiently waiting as she watched the actors setup the next scene. She has sky blue skin and red hair) Rebey!**

 **Rebey: ( sees the trolls behind her) Oh, hey! I heard about the job offerings and thought I can join in…. Can I join?**

 **Jo : Yes! We are always in need for more trolls. Jpbake, can you show her to the tech room, how are you with lighting and sound effects.**

 **Rebey: I can learn fast.**

 **Jo: Perfect! We need someone behind the control boards. ( Jpbake takes her to the tech room )**

 **Anyways! I know it doesn't seem much to be part of the crew but believe me, A lot of drama happens backstage. Maybe more than on the stage itself. Well on with the story.**

 _ **In Branches apartment**_

"Hello!?" Suki heard the last voice she wanted to hear. In a panic, Suki let go of Branch, jumped over the couch and dived down behind it. Branch sat back down on his troll sized couch and pretended to watch the tv.  
"Over here Miss Guffen," Bridget called her over to the kitchen where she took out a troll sized basket and placed it on the table. An old looking troll with pink skin and blue hair came in. She climbed onto the table and looked at her laundry.  
"Good day Branch," she called to the boy in the living room.  
"Good day," Branch acted polite. He really hated it when Suki's grandmother came. She was mean, nasty, over strict, the definition of a demon.  
"How much do I owe you?" She asked the bergen.  
"10 dollars," Bridget answered still ironing.  
"10 dollars for my laundry?" Miss Guffen seemed upset," That's an awful lot don't you say?"  
"Well sorry but some of the personal stains required banging on a rock," Bridget answered in a firm tone. Miss Guffen scoffed it off and paid the bergen. As she gathered her clothes, she looked at the TV to see the dancing show.  
"Uge, that tv show is absolutely disgusting. Dancing, swaying your hips here and there! Nasty stuff," Miss Guffen told Bridget.  
"Oh kids today. They follow everything that's hip," Bridget told her.  
"Not Suki. I make sure that girl goes to her church school everyday after school," Miss Guffen said proudly.  
"Really? Then it was awfully nice of you to let her..." Bridget stopped when she saw Branch all of sudden start signalling her," What is that? The twist?"  
Branch got up on his feet and kept doing frantic movements.  
"No?" Bridget thought about it. Branch pointed at the couch and was cutting his throat," Suki?... She's... Chopping her head off?"  
Branch shook his head no and continued.  
"... No... Don't... Miss Guffen..." Bridget then gasped when she figured it out," Branch Justin Timberlake! Do you mean to say that Suki didn't have permission to be here!?"  
Knowing her cover was blown, Suki slowly emerged from the coach.  
"Sukira!" Miss Guffen marched to her and pulled her by the ear," How dare you disobey my orders! Thanks Bridget but I must be leaving back home!"  
" There's nothing you let me do Grandma!" Suki complained.  
"Nothing builds character!" Miss Guffen pushed her out the door and slammed it shut.

"Poor Suki," Branch mumbled under his breath," That lady has some issues."

"She's not that bad. She really cares for Suki. She just has a very…. Unique way of showing it."

"Uh huh. Last week she tied Suki to her bed for sneaking out to a concert," Branch reminded her as he put his attention back on the tv.

"Welcome back! This is Guy Diamond with some announcements for you all!" The show came back air with the group of trolls behind him. Next to Guy Diamond, Creek held onto Poppy's hand and lifted it up to the camera to make sure everyone saw the promise ring he got her," as we all know, every year the citizens of Baltimore vote for a new host and lead dancer. Well that time has come. I am stepping down from being host and giving the spotlight to a new member of the show."

"Be sure to vote for me!" Creek pulled the microphone towards him. Guy Diamond pulled it back to him with a smile still on his face.

"As for the lead dancer, Poppy has decided to run again this year….."

In the middle of his announcement, a troll ran up to him and handed him a piece of paper.

"This just in! Brenda will be dropping out of the show?!" Guy Diamond was confused at first along with the other dancers.

"I'm what?" Brenda pulled the paper away and read it," Brenda will be leaving the show for over 9 months due to being _too_ free willing?"

She looked up Chef who had a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Well…. In that case…." Guy was speechless at this point. He took the paper back and read the rest," We will be having auditions tomorrow to find a new nicest kid in town. So be sure to skip school tomorrow and come along!"

"And that's a cut!" Chef called out.

" _Too_ free willing?" Guy Diamond walked straight to Chef," It's because of what happened isn't it? You know it was an accident."

"Accident? We have no room for those," was all Chef said before leaving the glitter troll.

 _ **Back with Branch**_

"Additions? No doubt in my mind that Suki will be dragging me to go," Branch thought out loud.

"Oh no, if you let that girl drag you out of class just for an audition, you'll be grounded for as long as I live," Bridgette warned him," Honestly, that girl is going to get you in deep trouble some day. She's nothing but trouble."

"She's not that bad," Branch comment.

"Not that bad? All that girl needs to do is cover her gem and then she'll be treated like a normal troll. But _no._ She has to protest and keep causing chaos everywhere she goes. You need to stop hanging out with her," Bridgette told him as she continued to fold clothes.

"There's nothing wrong with her protesting. I would even protest with her if you let me," Branch argued with her. Bridgette set her laundry aside and gave Branch a glare.

"You know very well why I don't let you go to those protest groups! Those trolls out there will never accept us,"

"How do you know? If I could, I would go on that show with Suki just so we can protest against inequality,"

"Whoa, what's the ruckus?" Gristle came into the apartment. Bridgette walked up to her husband with a frown on her face.

"Gristle, please tell that son of ours that no matter how much they protest, the trolls out there will never accept us. They only put trolls like him and chubby girls like me on tv to be laughed at," Bridgette pleaded. Gristle looked behind her to see a hurt Branch. He had his arms crossed and slouched into the couch. Gristle looked back at his wife who shared the same painful look as Branch.

"Branch?" Gristle walked into the living room and sat down next to him.

"Gristle, it's not fair that trolls like me get treated so unfairly. Why can't I protest with the others?" Branch interrupted Gristle by asking him.

"But first you have to think. Do you really want to fight for equality? There are many heavey prices. Some trolls who protested were forced to move out of town and change their life completely " Gristle warned him. Branch had no doubt in his mind what his answer would be.

"Of course, I'm gonna be looked at differently no matter where I go so I might as well," He answered with a firm nod. A bright smile appeared across Gristles lips when he heard this.

"Well then I say go for it!"

"What? Gristle!" Bridgette was surprised by this.

"This is America! You have to think big to _be_ big! Am I right or am I right!?" Gristle sprung up onto his feet and rubbed his hands in excitement.

"Being big is the problem in this house," Bridgette mumbled under her breath.

"You know? When I was a kid, my parents _begged_ me to run away with the circus. But you know what I said? I said _no!_ That's _your_ dream. My dream is that one day I'll own the biggest joke shop company and sell my product all over the world!... But I only got one," Gristle flopped back down on the couch launching Branch up in the air. He placed his hand under the troll so he can fall on his palm. Gristle brought his adoptive son closer to him," But that's all I really need because what I need I have right here. A loving, beautiful wife, and an amazing son like you."

"Awe, Gristy," Bridette was touched by his words. She sat down next to him and pulled her two boys into a warm hug.

 _ **At Suki's house**_

"There is no way! No how! Are you gonna go to that audition!" Miss Guffen yelled at her granddaughter as she cooked. Suki was sitting on a chair with a pouty face on. She was forced by her grandmother to wear a white dress with a plaid shirt and skirt over it to give her a child like look. She wore white knee high socks and black polished school shoes. To top off the look, her grandmother placed a green bow into her hair and gave her some chewing gum.

"But why?!" Suki was tired of her saying no all the time.

"Because I said so. You can't keep running off everywhere like that," Miss Guffen went back to her cooking," Your just a child."

"No I'm not. Just let me go to the audition and I'll show you I'm all grown up," Suki turned in her seat to look at her grandmother. Miss Guffen did the same and glared at her.

"Don't contradict me young lady," Miss Guffen shook her wooden ladle at her.

"But grandma," Suki started to beg.

"and don't even think about going to that audition,"

"Please,"

"NO!"

"Grandma!"

( sing, **bold for action** )

 _ **Miss Guffen**_

"Stop,"

 _ **Suki**_

"Stop telling me what to do,"

 _ **Miss Guffen**_

"Don't!"

 _ **Suki**_

"Don't treat me like a child of two,"

 _ **Miss Guffen**_

"No!"

 _ **Suki**_

"I know that you want what's best,"

 _ **Miss Guffen**_

"Please!"

 _ **Suki**_

"But grandma please,

Give it a rest!"

 **Suki threw her arms in the air in annoyance and rolled her eyes. Miss Guffen kept shaking her head no at her.**

 _ **Miss Guffen**_

"Stop! don't! no!

 _ **Suki**_

"please,"

 _ **Miss Guffen**_

"Stop! don't! no!"

 _ **Suki**_

"please!"

 _ **Miss Guffen**_

"Stop! don't! no!"

 _ **Suki**_

"please!  
Grandma,

I'm a big girl now!"

 **Suki skipped her way to her grandma and gave her her best puppy face.  
**  
"Once upon a time when I was just a kid,  
You never let me do just what the older kids did,  
But lose that laundry list of what you won't allow,  
'Cause mama I'm a big girl now,"

" **Oh Suki," Miss Guffen shook her head no once again. She walked away from her and poured herself some water.**

"Once upon a time I used to play with toys,  
But now I'd rather play around with teenage boys,  
So if I get a hickey…."

 **This last word made the elder troll drown in her water. She spat the water back into the glass and coughed.**

"Pease don't have a cow,  
'Cause mama,

I'm a big girl now,"

 **Suki patted her grandma on the back as she recovered from drowning.**

"Ma, I gotta tell you that without a doubt,  
I get my best dancing lessons from you,"

 **Still a little shaken up, Miss Guffen felt herself blush from her compliment.**

"You're the one who taught me how to twist and shout,  
Because you shout non-stop and you're so…. _twisted_ too,

ohhhh!"

 **Miss Guffen slowly turned her head towards her with shock in her eyes. Was that really how she saw her?**

"Once I used to fidget 'cause I just sat home,"

 **Suki ran up the stairs with her grandmother chasing after her.**

"But now I'm just like Gidget and I gotta get to Rome!  
So say,

Arrivederci,"

 **She sat on the railing and slid down right when her grandma came to the top.**

"... toodle-loo and ciao!  
'Cause mama,

I'm a big girl now,"

 _ **Miss Guffen**_

"Stop, don't, no!"

 _ **Suki**_

" please,"

 _ **Miss Guffen**_

"Stop, don't, no,"

 **Miss Guffen grabbed her arm and pulled her back up the stairs.**

 _ **Suki**_

"please,"

 _ **Miss Guffen**_

"Stop, don't, no,"

 _ **Suki**_

"please,  
Mama, I'm a big girl now  
Hey mama,

Say mama,"

 **Suki kept begging as she was dragged across a hall.**

"Once upon a time I was a shy young thing  
Could barely walk and talk so much as dance and sing,"

 **She pulled her arm away and danced around like crazy.**

"But let me hit that stage,

I wanna take my bow,  
'Cause mama I'm a big girl now!"

 **Miss Guffen grabbed her again and tossed her into her room**

"Woah,

Once upon a time I used to dress up Ken,  
But now that I'm a woman,

I like bigger men,"

 **Miss Guffen nearly fainted from her comment. Suki grabbed a doll from a desk full of dolls. She tossed it to her grandma.**

"And I don't need a Barbie doll to show me how,  
'Cause mama,

I'm a big girl now,  
Ma,

You always taught me what was right from wrong,  
And now I just wanna give it a try,  
Mama,

I've been in the nest for far too long,"

 **She pushed all her dolls off the desk and hopped on top of it. She held her hands in the air and sang out loud as if she was on stage.**

"So please give a push and mama watch me fly!  
Watch me fly!"

 _ **Miss Guffen**_

"Show off,"

 _ **Suki**_

"Someday I will meet a man you _won't condemn!_ "

 **She twirled and danced around on her desk while her grandmother watched her in annoyance.**

"And we will have some kids and you can torture them,  
But let me be a star before I take that vow,  
'Cause mama, I'm a big girl now,

woah!"

 **She was so into the song that Suki didn't notice her grandmother start to leave her.**

"Mama,

I'm a big girl,

Hey hey hey,  
Mama,

I'm a big girl,  
Ooh,

Such a big big girl!

I'm a big girl…."

 **It wasn't until she heard her grandma slam the door when Suki turned and noticed she was gone. She knew exactly what was gonna happen and ran to the door.**

"... now?"

 **She turned the door knob and pulled back before her grandma can lock her in.**

 _ **Miss Guffen**_

"Stop, don't, no!"

 **Miss Guffen pulled it closed again only for Suki to it back open again.**

 _ **Suki**_

"Please,"

 _ **Miss Guffen**_

"Stop, don't, no!"

 _ **Suki**_

"please!"

 _ **Miss Guffen**_

Stop, don't, no!"

 _ **Suki**_

"Please,"

 **After a competitive game of tug of war with the door, Suki's hands slipped and she fell back onto her pink bed full of stuff animals.**

"Mama,

I'm a big girl now!"

( end )

Miss Guffen locked her in the room so she wouldn't sneak out anymore. Suki just laid in her bed thinking how on earth she was gonna go audition without her grandmother knowing. A smile soon formed on her lips from an idea that just reached her mind.

 _ **At Branches house**_

Branch sat at a table doing homework until he heard the phone ring. He used his hair and arms to flip over the bergen sized phone before answering.

"Hello?"

"Branch! Guess what?!" Suki's voice chimed from the other line.

"The Rainbow Show is having auditions?" Branch wasn't exactly asking.

"The Rainbow Show is having auditions! And you know what else?" Suki bounced up and down in excitement.

"Your gonna audition," Branch already knew her well.

"I'm gonna audition!" Suki screamed in joy.

"That's great and all but how exactly are you going to go audition without your grandmother freaking out?"

"That's where you come in," Suki told him. Just by the sound of her voice, Branch didn't like her idea already.

 _ **The next day**_

"Suki this is insane!" Branch softly yelled at her through a bug walkie talkie. He was dragging the neighbors trampoline under Suki's window.

"Oh be quiet. My Grandma locked me in for the whole day and if she hears you she'll chase you away," Suki warned him.

"She locked you in on a school day?" Branch didn't understand. He finally made it to her window and positioned it correctly.

"She wanted to make sure I didn't go to the auditions. Now look out, here I come," was the last thing Suki told him. Branch looked up and in a split second, Suki hit the trampoline and bounced up into the air. Worried, Branch stepped back in order to catch her so she wouldn't hit the ground.

"Whoa, thanks buddy. That was like a crazy trust exercise right there," Suki laughed before hopping out of his arms and dragging him away.

 _ **At the studio**_

On stage, the crew was filming an announcement. The group of trolls were off stage and in the spotlight was Guy Diamond and a female animal troll. The llama troll had thick, purple, curly, hair and a gold yellow fur coat. Unlike any other troll, she walked on four legs and her hair was down instead of up.

"Be sure to tune in for mother and daughter day this Friday!" Guy Diamond announced.

"And don't forget, tomorrow we will…." The llama troll stopped in mid sentence when she notice the camera man turn the focus on Creek instead of her,"... Um, Excuse me? Over here please."

The cameraman turned it back to her.

"Thank you sweety. As I was saying, Tomorrow is Animal Day. So be sure to tune in and see us dance," the rainbow trolls behind the camera then pulled out some index cards for her to read. The lady was confused at first but just went along with it," brought to you by Rainbow spray… why let your hair down when you can wear it up... This is Jazmin Maybell, signing off."

"That's a cut," a Rainbow troll shouted. The llama trolls smile soon dropped into a frown.

"You feeling alright?" Guy Diamond asked her as he followed her off stage.

"Yea. Everything's good," Jazmin forced a smile.

"Hey, I know it's nearly impossible for animal trolls to wear their hair up but…"

"It's nothing new Guy Diamond. I deal with this everyday," Jazmin assured him.

"Well ok then, good luck tomorrow on Animal Day," Guy Diamond wanted to make her feel better but it didn't seem to work.

"Thanks, you too on the auditions," She made her way to the exist. As she walked, she would over hear the Rainbow trolls whisper to each other about her as they made strange faces. Some would even step away from her whenever she came near. Near the exist was a snack table full of desserts and delicious food. She reached out for the last slice of pie only for a Rainbow girl to swipe it away from her.

"Mutated freak!" The girl glared at her as she turned away to eat the pie. At the table, both Smidge and Biggie saw what happened. Before Jazmin can push the door open she heard a small squeak.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles caught her attention. Behind her, Biggie was offering her a bag of sweets.

"For you Miss Maybell," Biggie gave her a kind smiled which Jazmin returned.

"Thank you," Jazmin took the bag into her mouth like an animal before leaving.

"Poor animals," Smidge comment to herself.

Outside, Suki and Branch into the studio. While Branch flopped onto a nearby chair in exhaustion, Suki ran to get a close look at the stage.  
"All my life, I've dreamt about how this place would look like up close," Suki brightly smiled as she twirled around the studio. Soon she stopped and her smile slowly melted away," This isn't it."

"Ok so where are you supposed to addition at?" Branch just wanted to get this over with.

"From what the tv said, right over there where….. Oh my goodness oh my goodness oh my goodness!" Suku started shaking her friends arm violently.

"What?! What is it?!" Branch hopped in front of her to shield her from anything that was coming," A robber? Mugler?"

"It's Poppy!" Suki jumped in front of him and pointed ahead where the pink troll was standing. She was greeting all the trolls who were coming to the auditions," Isn't she the most beautiful troll on the show!?"

"I guess she's kinda pretty," Branch didn't really care much for the show. Suki squealed even louder and dragged Branch over at the auditions doors.

"Hello, names please," Poppy greeted them and prepared to write their names.

"Oh, I'm not auditioning. I'm just here to support Suki," Branch told her.

"That's a shame," Poppy wrote down Suki's name," We can sure use some more male dancers."

"Well I don't dance," Branch revealed.

"Don't be such a liar Branch," Suki lightly hit his arm," Remember that day in gym class in the 7th grade? You were waving your arms and shaking those legs like a pro."

"No I didn't, a bee flew up my shorts," Branch angrily whispered to her. Poppy bursted out laughing when she heard this.

"Well, good luck," Poppy let them in," Oh and Branch!?"

Poppy called out to a blushing troll.

"If you ever change your mind about auditioning, a second audition will be held at the gym of Baltimore High School."

"I'll keep that in mind," Branch assured her. He entered the room with his friend where a group of trolls from the show were practicing.  
"Front step, cha-cha-cha, back step cha-cha-cha, side step, front step, back, and turn," Chef was showing the cast the new moves. Suki couldn't help but hop up and down in excitement.  
"I can't believe I'm really here auditioning!" Suki squealed.  
"Alright Suki, let's not get too excited," Branch held her down to relax her.  
"Front step, cha-cha-cha, back step cha-cha-cha, side step, front step, back, and, oh Creek, look at this motley crew!" Chef saw the trolls that were entering and watching them dance behind the glass," This town has sure gone downhill since I was crowned miss…"  
"Please Chef, not more ancient history," Creek rolled his eyes. Chef use to be on the show as a teenager and was the lead dancer but Creek was tired of listening to her tell her story.

( sing, **bold for actions** )

 _ **Chef**_

"Oh,

my god how times have changed,

these trolls must be blind,

or completely deranged!  
But time seem to halt when I was Miss Baltimore Crabs,"

 **The bergen looked down to see Creek was starting to twist his hips a bit. She gave him a light kick to get his attention.**

"Creek that move is far too dirty!"

 _ **Creek**_

"Chef, wake up from that dream of yours,

This isn't 1930!

 **Creek shook his head. He was really annoyed at how demanding she can be.**

 _ **Chef**_

"You can laugh,

But life's a test!  
Don't do this

don't do that!  
Remember,

mother knows best!  
And the crowns in the vault from,  
When I won Miss Baltimore Crabs,"

 _ **Creek**_

"These steps are perfect ammunition,"

 **Creek was proud of the way he dances.**

 _ **Chef**_

"Let me show you how your mommy did,  
Took out the competition,"

 **Chef whispered to him. She turned to the other trolls and pointed at the new group of trolls.**

"Girls, go get them,

boys let's rumba!  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,"

 **Chef danced her way into the middle while the trolls spread out in order not to get stepped on.**

"Those poor runner ups!  
Might still hold some grudges,  
They padded their cups,  
But I screwed the judges!

 **Creek bowed his head down, too ashamed to even look at the other trolls when she said that. At the group of new trolls, the girl opened the door to let them into the audition room. Suki gave Branch one last hug for good luck before leaving into the room.**

"Those broads thought they'd win if a plate they would spin in their dance

hahaha

not a chance!"

 **Chef looked down at the new trolls. She put on a polite smile and straighten up her look.**

"Oh, good morning everyone,

lets see what you got!"

 _ **Trolls**_

"Twist, twist, twist, twist,

mashed potato mambo!"

 **The dancers twisted their feet and gave a side kick while tapping their feet against the other.**

 _ **Chef**_

"Ready?

begin,  
On my show you'll never find a thrusting hip or bump and grind!

 **As Creek looked at the dancing trolls, he noticed that Suki was moving her hips around alot and adding more energy to the dance.**

 _ **Creek**_

"What's that?

A dance for fleas and tics?"

 _ **Chef**_

" you should have seen my bag of tricks!"

 **Chef laughed when she saw how Suki was dancing.**

"Oh I hit the stage,  
Batons ablaze,  
While belting high Cs,  
And preparing souffles!  
But that triple somersault,  
Is how I clinched Miss Baltimore Crabs!  
Dance break!"

 **Chef grabbed a baton that was near by and did her dance. She amazed the trolls when she gracefully twiled the baton across her fingers. She tossed into the air with her right hand and spun around like a ballerina before catching it again with her left hand. She spun and spun across the floor. She could imagen herself back on stage when she was younger. The crowds and the lights. All attention on her. When she finally snapped out of it, she looked back down at the new trolls.**

"Proceed,"

 _ **Creek**_

"Are you scared we're on live?"

 **Creek asked Suki.**

 _ **Suki**_

"No,

I'm sure I can cope,"

 _ **Creek**_

"Well this show isn't broadcast in…"

 _ **Trolls**_

"Cinema scope!"

 _ **Chef**_

"I never ate one animal cracker,  
No desserts for Miss Baltimore Crabs!"

 **Creek passed by a girl with a bright yellow dress.**

 _ **Creek**_

"This one will never get a date in those hand-me-down clothes!"

 _ **Chef**_

Ha boy!

She'll never get a date,  
Till daddy buys her a new nose!

 **The girl let out a gasp as she hid her nose with her hand.**

"I would say...  
Oy gevalt!  
If I wasn't Miss Baltimore Crabs,"

 **Chefs eyes eventually landed on Suki. She caught a glimpse of her purple gem since she wore her white cropped shirt again. Creek went back to Suki and laughed at how she danced again.**

 _ **Creek**_

"Do you dance like you dress?"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Creek there's no need to be cruel,"

 **Poppy just came into the room to see the dancers.**

 _ **Chef**_

"Would you swim in an integrated pool?"

 **Chef kneeled down to look at Suki. Everyone suddenly went silent and turned their heads at the Treasure troll.**

 _ **Suki**_

"I sure would!

I'm all for integration!

It's the new frontier!"

 **Suki answered with a bright smile unaware of what was gonna happen. Chef formed a smirk on her face.**

 _ **Chef**_

"Not in Baltimore it isn't!  
And may I be frank….  
First impressions can be tough,  
And when I saw you I knew it,  
If your _gem_ weren't enough,  
Your last answer just blew it!"

 **Chef poked the small trolls gem before she pulled onto her hair and turned her around towards the door. She set her down and pushed her closer to the exist.**

"And so my dear,  
So short and stout,  
You'll never be in!

 _ **Everyone**_

"So we're kicking you out!"

 **Some of the Rainbow trolls grabbed onto Suki's arm and pulled her out of the room.**

 _ **Chef**_

"With your form and your fate,  
Oh it isn't your fault!  
Just down with a case of…

Miss Baltimore Crabs!"

 **Chef stood back up while she gave Suki a dirty look.**

"Ergh you may go,"

 **The trolls pushed her out the door and onto the floor. They slammed the door behind her as they laughed.**

 _ **Suki**_

"Ummm...thank you?"

 **Suki was confused by what just happened. Angry, Branch helped his friend up and wrapped an arm around her for comfort.**

 _ **Branch**_

"Come on. Who cares about this stupid show?"

 **As they left, a pink glitter troll ran past them. She opened the door and rushed into the audition room.**

 _ **Girl Glitter troll**_

"May I please audition?"

 **Everyone saw that the glitter troll had absolutely no clothes on. Everyone bursted into mean laughter the second she came in. Chef held in her laugh before walking to her.**

 _ **Chef**_

"Of course not,  
But you can bow and exalt,  
Cause' I am Miss Baltimore Crabs!"

( end )

A group of Rainbow trolls pulled onto her as well and pushed out the door. The little troll stared at the closed door in shock. Her blue eyes started to water from the harsh rejection. She was only there for less than 10 seconds and was already denied a chance. She threw her face into her hands and sobbed out loud. She zoomed passed Suki and Branch and straight out the door.

 **Well that's that. Hope you enjoyed and….**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF: Setting up the next scene! Get off stage or I'll Kamehameha you offstage!**

 **( little frighten ) Right! Join us next time and don't be afraid to ask if you like to appear in the story, even for a short while, just say so. Songs are " Mama I'm a Big Girl Now" and " Legend of Miss Baltimore Crabs" from the Hairspray musical. Hope to see you all….**

 **( Explosion happens backstage)**

 **Rebey ( from backstage ) : Jo! Is smoke supposed to be coming out of the control boards?!**

 **Jo: ( in a nervous tone) Remember how I said a lot of drama happens backstage?**

 **Rebey: JO! ( Jo runs to the tech room as fast as she can)**


	3. Ladies Choice

**Jo: ( Reading letters while running into tech room)**

 **Jpbake, yes I have lots of ideas for the Mulan story. In fact it's all been planned out already. I even have a parody planned after the Mulan one, and looking forward to making it.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF, Glad you like Guy Diamond in this. And yes, many trolls will be treated unfairly in this story but don't worry, everyone will get what's coming to them**

 **Rebey Montana, there will be a very small, comedic, hint about Suki's parents later on. Her Grandma is just one of those overly strict Christian parents. And I should know, I live with a strict Christian family. It's not really that bad.**

 **brooklyn1shay2black3, glad you liked it. I thought it would be a very clever idea to do this story. One thing I love about Trolls is that their personalities are so colorful and their world is so big that they can blend in with anything.**

 **( gos into room to see the board was burnt)" what happened?!"**

 **Rebey: I tried to tell him! He's not suppose to have drinks in here!**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - " I wasn't about to throw out my Coffee! You know how hard it is to be stage manager!? I need my caffeine!**

 **Rebey : Caffeine is bad for you!**

 **(as the two argued, Jo took a long look at the tech board)**

 **Jo: Great, I'm gonna need to call someone to fix this. ( Looks over to see a bunch of empty cages) what are those?**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF- What? Oh! There cages.**

 **Jo : ( after a moment of silence ) cages for what?**

 **T.G - The animals of course.**

 **Jo : where are the animals?**

 **T.G - it seemed crowded and they were scared from the explosion so I let them go.**

 **( Jo shakes her head and face palms at their actions)**

 **Jo: Someone get me on the phone with a technician** _ **and**_ **animal control?!**

 _ **At the school**_

Creek and a group of guys started to put up a poster for the dance auditions they were hosting in the schools gymnasium. Passing by, Suki and Branch took a quick glance to see the poster. It was clear that they still haven't found the perfect dancer for the show. Once it was put up, Creek looked over his shoulder to see the two trolls walking by.

"Ha, hey look at her," Creek told his friends. They all turned around and their eyes landed on Suki who was wearing the same outfit her grandma makes her wear. The group of trolls laughed at the fact that she looked like a little girl in that outfit,"It's good your covering up your gem and all but that outfit does her no good."

As the boys laughed, Branch held onto Suki's arm and pulled her away faster.

"Why _are_ you wearing that. Usually you change out of those clothes and into your jumpsuit," Branch began to notice that Suki was acting differently.

"I don't know. I mean there's really no point in changing if I'm just gonna be put down for it," even Sukis tone was different. Her cheery and happy personality was gone.

"Hey! Animal lover!" A boy called out to her.

"Animal lover?" Suki was confused at first. She turned around to be greeted by crumpled up paper. She scooped one in her hands and opened it to see what it says. With disappointment in her eye's, Suki tossed the paper into a trash can and looked away from Branch and the others. Curious, Branch picked up a paper and looked at it.

"Your a waste of good fresh air you animal lover," Branch silently read to himself. Angered, he harshly tossed the paper away and looked back up at the laughing trolls," How _dare_ you talk to her like that!"

Branch marched his way to them only to feel Suki pull onto his arm.

"Branch no," Suki didn't want to cause trouble.

"Whoa, careful guys, I think I see a storm cloud coming," Creek was amused to see such an anger Branch.

"You think just because your a rainbow troll, your _so_ much better than her!" Branch tried to get free from Suki's grip.

"Oh no dear Branch. I believe that because she's an _animal lover_ , I'm better than her," Creek chuckled.

"What is that even supposed to mean? Animal lover?"

" Just like it sounds. A troll who loves those…. Filthy animal trolls," Creek shivered at the thought of them.

"Branch let's go," Suki silently whispered to him. She could already feel Branch shaking with anger inside him. He mumbled some very unpleasant words and started to walk away with her.

"That's right Branch, walk away. Too isolated and alone to even defend himself. It's a wonder how your family is crazy enough to deal with you,"

That was the last straw. Branch clenched his hand to form a fist, and in frustration, he pulled out of Suki's grasp and charged towards the purple troll….

 _ **In the office**_

Existing the office, Branch mumbled to himself as he clutched a detention slip while Creek came out with an ice pack over his head and a black eye.

"Maybe now you'll learn to behave properly," Creek groaned in pain.

"You want me to blacken the other eye?! Cause I will!" Branch formed a fist in the air, ready to punch the annoying troll again.

"Ahem!" the principal watched the two from the door. Seeing he couldn't use Creek as his punching bag now, Branch stormed away and towards detention.

At the door, Branch peeked in to see it was mainly filled with animal trolls. At first he wondered if he was in the right place. This didn't seem like detention, more like a party room.

Oh boy," Branch whispered as he took a seat in the detention room. This was his first time in here and it was nothing like he imagined. He felt so out of place. There were only animal trolls in with him. All jumping and dancing perfectly to the rhythm of the music. His eyes then landed on a certain lama troll in the middle of the class dancing away like there was nothing wrong. His dance moves were very unique compared to the way the two legged trolls dance.  
"What are you looking at?" a llama troll notice the boy staring at something.  
"That guy over there can sure move," Branch told him. The lama troll looked and smiled.  
"That's my cousin Cooper. He's the best out of all of us," the troll told him. Branch couldn't help but recognize the dance moves he was doing. It almost seem similar to the dance moves that Suki taught him. Cooper looked up to see the gray troll.  
"Like what you see?" Cooper smiled and kept dancing.  
"Ummm... That's an awkward question," Branch told him. He kept studying the way he was dancing," You really can dance."  
"Yea, it was what I was born to do. You know any moves yourself?" Cooper asked him.  
"Yea... Kinda," Branch shrugged. Cooper took some steps back making room for him. Branch nervously took the spot and thought for a moment. He started to slowly dance the moves Suki taught him. When he found the rhythm to it, he got comfortable and moved swiftly.  
"Not bad for a two legged," Cooper complimented," Your nearly as good as me."  
"Thanks, my friend Suki taught me all her moves," Branch continued.  
"Is that so? Is she a four legged like me?" Cooper asked.  
"No, she's a treasure troll. Why?"  
"Those moves are oddly like the animal trolls moves,"  
"So that's why it's so hard to do these moves," Branch tried to do a new move. He slid his feet and criss cross them as fast as he could only to end up tripping and falling.  
"Oh you ok man?" Cooper stopped dancing.  
"Yea..." Branch used a desk to help him up,"... I guess the moves are easier for you huh?"  
"These dance moves were specifically made for those with two left feet, if you know what I mean," Cooper continued the dance. Branch tried to copy him but every move was difficult and caused him to get unbalanced," Don't worry boy. You'll get the hang of it."  
"Hope so..." Branch took another look at the lama troll," Hey... I think I remember where I've seen you before... Your in the Rainbow Show for Animal Day. Your Jazmin Maybells son."  
"You watch that?" Cooper seemed surprise a two legged troll watches Animal Day.  
"How could I not. Suki drags me to watch it with her. It's safe to say that Animal Day is her favorite day,"  
"Your bringing up this Suki girl quite and lot," Cooper noticed.  
"Yea. We've known eachother since kids. She's the only reason I can dance like this," Branch answered.  
"A treasure troll who can dance like an animal troll? I sure would like to meet this girl,"  
"Sadly you won't. She went to the auditions but they rejected her for refusing to cover up her gem," Branch explained," and supporting discrimination."  
"Boy do we know what that's like," Cooper mumbbeled.  
"She wants me to go to the dance auditions but I can't,"  
"Why not?"  
"I can't dance as well as the others,"  
"Boy, you dance better than any troll I met. Well maybe not better than an animal troll but still better than most,"  
"You really think so?" Branch was starting to get convinced.  
"Do I think so? Branch, I _know_ so!" Cooper happily replied. Branch slowed down on his dance and started to think about the auditions.

 _ **At the schools gymnasium**_

Music was blasting, trolls were dancing and as for Poppy, she was nervously waiting on stage with Creek and Guy Diamond.

"Alright! Let's get the music started and the trolls dancing!" Guy Diamond started to play the music to which all the trolls started dancing to. Before he sang, Guy Diamond looked over at Poppy," Now remember, as the main dancer in this show, your gonna pick a troll to be on the show. Got it?"

"Yes, got it," Poppy nervously answered. She fidget with her fingers and thought about how much pressure this is. How is she gonna know who is the perfect dancer to be on the show. There were so many rainbow trolls with such great dance moves.

Guy Diamond slid his way to the mic, almost causing his hat to fall off. He nervously put the hat back on the way it's supposed to be and grabbed the mic.

( sing, **bold for actions** )

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Hey little girl with the cash to burn!  
Well I'm selling something you won't return,"

 **At the doors, a nervous Branch came in with Suki by his side.**

"Hey little girl,

Take me off the shelf,  
'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself,"

" **Oh no they already started," Branch was starting to regret this decision.**

" **It's ok, you can still jump in," Suki assured him," I'll just push everyone in your way."**

 **Branch wasn't so sure about this. He then caught sight of a group of animal trolls dancing at the very back of the gym. One of them being Cooper.**

" **Hang on," Branch told Suki as he walked away.**

"Once you browse through the whole selection,  
Shake those hips in my direction ,  
Bring it back if she never did see,"

( talk )

"Hey! Cooper!" Branch ran to him only to nearly trip on a rope that was separating the animal trolls from the two legged trolls.

"Whoa you ok?" Cooper stopped dancing to talk to him.

"Yea, Hey, I'm very nervous about this whole thing. You think we can do that dance we did in detention together?"

"Oh I wish. But I need to stay with my side, and you need be on your side," Cooper answered.

"Why?" Branch didn't understand at first.

"It's just the way it is," Cooper shrugged. He then looked over at the crowd to see where Suki was standing," Why don't you dance with the girl you came in with?"

"Suki? I guess I can," Branch thought about it before running back into the crowd" Hey Suki. Let's do this!"

Branch pulled his friends into the middle of the crowd.

( back to singing )

"Take me home and then unwrap me,  
Shop around with every dollar,

I've got to be….  
The ladies' choice,

The ladies choice!"

 **In the middle, the two trolls pushed everyone aside to make room for them to dance. Suki was the first to make a move, thrusting her hips and making some movements with her arms. Branch followed her lead and did the exact same movements. It took him a while but he finally found the rhythm to the song and slid his feet across the ground. He made a few criss cross movements similar to the way the animal trolls do. Finally feeling comfortable, Branch held onto Suki's hand and dance around with her. This soon caught Poppy's attention. The movements they made were very unique compared to the other trolls. In fact she's never seen these dance moves before. Seeing how much fun they were having, Poppy hopped off the stage to join in. Branch spun Suki around and let her hand go letting her twirl away while he did a few moves himself. Before Suki can go back to Branch. She felt Poppy tap her on the shoulder.**

" **May I?" She politely asked. Feeling somewhat star struck, Suki gestured for the girl to take her place.**

"Hey little girl looking for a sale,  
And test drive these Rainbow Trolls,  
It's gonna take cash to fill my tank,  
Let's crack open your piggy bank,  
Hey little girl, you're window shopping,  
I got somethings traffic stopping!"

 **Branch too into the music to even notice the girl he was dancing with was Poppy and not Suki. When he finally turned around, he spotted Suki with the crowded who just waved at him with a bright smile.**

"Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free,  
Closer inspection, I'm sure that you'll agree,  
I'm the ladies' choice, ladies' choice, ladies' choice,"

 **Branch then felt some nerves creep back as Poppy pulled him back in the dance. He looked over at Suki who just gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. Knowing he had to do this, Branch confidentially took Poppy's hand and danced with her the best he could.**

"Hey little girl on a spending spree,  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free,  
On closer inspection,

I'm sure that you'll agree,  
Oh, hey little girl, listen to my plea,  
I come with a lifetime guarantee!  
One day maybe you will find the baby makes three,  
It's the ladies' choice,

I'm the ladies' choice,  
Choice, choice

I'm the ladies' choice,"

( end )

At the end of the song, Branch held onto Poppy's waist and dipped her as a finishing pose. The gymnasium burst into cheers of delight and trolls chanting their names.

"That's my best friend right there!" Suki cheered as loud as she could. For once in his life, Branch actually felt proud of himself. He pulled Poppy back up once the cheers started to die down.

"Your friend was right. You're a very good dancer," Poppy complimented him causing Branch to feel a light blush across his cheeks. He's not very use to reviving such nice compliments," See us at the Rainbow Studio, tomorrow at 4 o'clock."

With that Poppy walked away and back towards the stage.

 _ **The next day afternoon**_

"BRIDGET AND GRISTLE! BRIDGET AND GRISTLE!" Suki sprinted across the streets shouting at the top of her lungs trying to get to the apartment. Cars drove around her and crashed into others to avoid the girl. She came barging into the room and eagerly turned on the TV," BRIDGET AND GRISTLE ! BRIDGET AND GRISTLE !"  
"WHAT IS IT!?" Gristal came in with a hair dryer and waved it around like a gun.  
"Is everything ok sweety?" Bridget came out with just a towel wrapped around her and her head.  
"Look at the tv!" Suki changed the channel to where she wanted it.  
"What is it? What are we watching?" Bridget sat down and watched the tv.  
"Shhh!" Suki shushed them.  
"Rrrr roll call!"Guy Diamond moved aside for the trolls to come. One by one, the dancers got in line to introduce themselves.  
"I'm Creek!  
Biggie!  
Mew!  
Mandy!  
Maddy  
Cybil  
Sugar Plum  
Harper  
Satin!  
Chenille!  
Poppy!"  
Coming from the very back, a familiar gray troll ran up to the camera.  
"And I'm Branch!"  
"YES!" Suki cheered and danced around. Both Bridget and Gristle were shocked to see their adopted son on tv.  
"It's Branch!" Gristle dropped the hair dryer in disbelief before fainting.  
"He's on tv!" Bridget nearly fainted as well. She couldn't believe it. Her son, _her own son,_ was dancing away with the other trolls. He wasn't as isolated or alone as before. He actually seemed to be enjoying himself.

 **(inside the orchestra pit, Jpbake was still conducting the band. That is until he felt a tap on his shoulder)**

 **Jpbake - Hello? ( as he looked around for anyone, a small blue chubby squirrel from the cages snuck out of his hair and plucked the conductor's stick away from him) Hey! Give that back! (The little squirrel ran out of his hair and hopped on the trolls and their instruments) Excuse me! Pardon me! ( the conductor pushed the trolls aside trying to get to the squirrel. The little squirrel slipped into a trolls tuba and blew a raspberry to taught him) Why you little! ( He climbed on a chair and stuffed his hand into the tuba only to feel the creature bite his hand) OW! ( as he was distracted, the squirrel scurried away with Jpbake close on his trail. Soon the squirrel ran into a small room where he came to a dead end) Ha! Gotcha now you little…. ( before he can finish, the little squirrel slipped between his legs and ran out the door. When Jpbake turned around he noticed the door slowly closing shut) No no no! ( SLAM! Too late. He was now locked in the janitor closest. He slammed onto the door in hopes someone will hear him) Help! Anyone! Someone get me out of here!**

 **( Back at the orchestra pit, the little squirrel came back strutting a sparkling black tux and red bow tie. He tapped the conductor's stick on the music sheet to get the musicians attention and began to conduct the show himself )**

 **Song is " Ladies Choice" by Marc Shaiman / Scott Wittman**


	4. Douge Ball

**Jo: ( rushing from room to room) Jpbake? Jpbake!? Where did that guy go?**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF : Hey Jo!**

 **Jo : What is it?**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF : ( hands her papers of reviews ) I was told to give this to you.**

 **Jo : Oh! Thanks**

 **( reads Jpbakes review ) Funny, real funny. Must've been a fun experience for you. And yes, Creek is a very cruel character in this story. And I do mean very cruel.**

 **(Rebey Montanas ) Well, while They are in need of more rights, that doesn't mean Rainbow Trolls don't get bullied as well. And yes, Creek does deserve a kick there.**

 **( TAPDANCING GIRAF ) I based Creek on the Amber that I saw in a college production. And** _ **believe**_ **me, she was** _ **so**_ **good at being evil that you just wanted to get out of your seat just to smack her pretty little face off. I had to remind myself that it was just a play. And….. Your the reason Jpbake is gone? ( turns to glare at him )**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF : What?! He had it coming alright!.**

 **Jo : And now your the one who's gonna find him.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF : Why me?!**

 **Jo : Jpbake is the conductor. Unless you want to take on two jobs at once, you're gonna find Jpbake and bring him back. Got it?!**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - oh fine ( walks away disappointed.**

 **Rebey Montana - ( Walks in with a wooden bat and 5 dollars in hand ) the song, It Takes Two is coming next right?**

 **Jo : Yea…. Why the bat?**

 **Rebey Montana : No reason ( walks away with a smile on her lips.**

 _ **At the Show**_

"And we're back on air!" a bergen called out from backstage. On stage all the trolls rushed to their positions and posed for the camera.

"Welcome back everyone! Hope you had a nice day because we sure did! For today we have gained a brand new member of the show," Guy Diamond reached out for Branch and pulled him in the front of the group and covering Creek. The purple troll pushed another troll aside so he can be visible on the camera," So, Branch Timberlake, Will you tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well let's see, I go to Baltimore High School, I watch this show thanks to my best friend Suki. Hey there Suki!" Branch smiled into the camera and waved.

"Hi Branch!" Suki happily waved back to him.

"Oh my goodness, Branch is live! Here in our living room!" Bridget still couldn't believe it.

"And I also hope to go to college right after High School. And Finally, I would love to be the president someday!" Branch finished his introduction.

"President huh? Looks like we have a politician in our crew," Guy Diamond joked for a while. Back stage, Chef couldn't stop glaring at the gray troll. Next to her was the boss, Mr Gristle. He was a very elder looking bergen who didn't like the idea of letting a gray troll into the show.

"I don't know what happened! Poppy must've had some kind of seizure or something and _picked_ that thundercloud!" Chef complained.

"And if you were the president Branch, what would your first official act be?" Guy Diamond asked. Branch shifted his eyes to the side thinking of what to say. What can he do to make his family and friends happy?

"hmmm… I'll make everyday Animal Day!" Branch announced to Chefs horror. Creek wasn't pleased either. His complexion became so pale you could swear he was losing his colors. If Poppy didn't know better, the rainbow troll was near the point of fainting.

"Whoa, did you hear that Baltimore?!" Guy Diamond proudly announced. Suki responded with a loud squeal making Bridget shush her up before she can cause a mess," By the sounds of it, it looks like we found ourselves a brand new contested to become the next host of the show."

"What?! No!" Creek pulled the microphone out of Guy Diamonds hand. His panicking expression was forced off by a calmer look," He can't be the next host. He's a storm cloud, I'm a rainbow. And as we all know, everyone prefers beautiful rainbows than a depressing storm."

"Oh Creek, you're always such a joker," Guy Diamond faked a laugh and tried to take the mic from Creeks hands, who also tugged it back. After a short game of tug of war, Guy Diamond retrieved his mic back, and slammed one end of the mic against Creeks head to pushed him back into the group and away from the front. Guy Diamond kept his smile on and continued with the announcements," So what do you say Branch? Would you like to compete for the mic to become this years host?"

Guy Diamond placed the microphone under Branches mouth.

"Um…" Branch seemed very unsure at first.

"Come on Branch…. Say yes!" Suki eagerly jumped up and down.

"I… guess I'll say yes," Branch said with a small smile. The group cheered in happiness. All except Creek of course. The troll pulled the mic to him and forced a wide smile.

"This isn't how life is supposed to work!"

"Non scenes," Guy Diamond placed his hand over Creeks face and pushed him back again," There's nothing like a little friendly competition right? In fact, in celebration of the new member in the group, let's have Poppy here sing a song for him!"

"Really?!" Poppy hopped to the front in excitement.

"No, not really!" Creek pulled his girlfriend back with him.

" _Yes!_ " Guy Diamond grabbed onto Poppy's other free arm and pulled her up in front again," Really!"

"No no, this can't happen," Creek placed himself in front of Branch," We all know Poppy only sings to very special trolls. And when I say special trolls, I mean me and _only_ me."

Creek grabbed onto Poppy's hand and lifted it up to make sure the camera saw her ring.

"She is completely in love with me,"

"Oh don't be silly Creek," Guy Diamond forced out a laugh as he pulled Branch in front and pushed him next to Poppy," I'm _know_ Branch is special enough to receive a song from our beautiful song bird."

"Your a glitter troll, what would you know?!" Creeks last comment finally silenced him. Guy Diamond stayed quite with a smile still on his face. He couldn't figure out what to say next.

" I'll be willing to sing if you like me too Guy Diamond," Poppy covered the silence.

"But…" Guy Diamond finally had enough and slapped the palm of his hand over Creeks mouth leaving only muffles to be heard. He turned to the gray troll with a smile still plastered on his face. Branch couldn't deny it, this was freaky.

"What do you say Branch? How would you like Poppy to sing a special song just for _you?_ "

Before answering, Branch turned to the pink girl as if asking if she was ok with this. Poppy simply gave him a cute smile in response. Taking this as a yes, Branch turned to the camera and smiled.

"Why not?" Branch responded. Creek yanked Guy Diamonds hand away from his mouth and angrily yelled out.

"You trolls are completely ignoring the laws of nature here!" Creek was soon dragged off stage by Satin and Chenille. Everyone cleared the stage and sat down on the chairs or steps letting Poppy take center stage. The lights dimmed down and let a spotlight land on the star dancer.

( sing, **bold for actions** )

"They say it's a man's world,  
I guess that cannot be denied,  
But what good is a man's world,  
Without a woman by his side,  
And so I will wait,  
Until that moment you decide,"

 **Poppy twirled around the stage before stopping next to a group of boys.**

"That I'm your girl,  
And you're my boy,  
That your the sea,  
And I'm the pearl,  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two,"

 **She grabbed onto Guy Diamonds hand and made him twirl her around.**

"A king ain't a king…  
Without the power behind the throne,  
A prince is a pauper, babe  
Without a chick to call his own,"

 **She let him go and skipped her way over to the other side of the stage where another group was and where Branch was.**

"So please darling,

Choose me,  
You don't wanna rule alone,  
Tell me,  
You're my king,  
And I'm your queen,  
That no one else,  
Can come between,  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two,"

 **She held onto Biggies arm and swayed him back and forth to the rhythm.**

"Lancelot had Guinevere!  
Mrs. Claus has old st. Nick,"

 **She let him go and made her way to the end where Branch was. Seeing where she was going, Creek held onto her mic to prevent her from going any further.**

"Romeo had Juliette!"

 **Poppy tugged on her mic but Creek would keep pulling back.**

"And Liz, well…"

 **Having enough of this, Smidge crept up behind him and swung a bat right where his family jewels were.**

"She has her Dick!"

 **Creek let the mic go and curled up on the floor in pain. Smidge ran back stage of the theater where Rebey was waiting for her.**

" **Thanks," Rebey whispered as she paid Smidge her 5 dollars," You can keep the bat."**

" **Sweet!" Smidge chimed and ran off.**

"They say it takes two to tango,  
Well,

That tango's child's play,"

 **She tugged onto Branches arm and pulled him into the dance floor. Branch felt some nerves start to build up again as she pulled him away.**

"So take me to the dance floor,  
And we'll dance the night away!"

 **She spun herself around and pulled Branch into a slow dance. With her hands resting on his shoulders, the two slowly went around in a circle. Branch had to look down to the ground to avoid Poppy seeing his skin start to turn dark red.**

"Just like Frankie Avalon,  
Had his favorite Mouseketeer,  
I dream of a lover babe,  
To say the things I long to hear,"

 **She pulled herself away while still holding his hand. She spun back into his arms pressing her back against him and wrapping his around around her. If she wasn't singing, she would be able to hear the gray trolls heart start to race.**

"So come closer baby,  
Oh and whisper in my ear,"

 **The two slowly swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the music.**

"That I'm your girl,  
And and your my boy,  
That you're my pride,  
And I'm your joy,  
That I'm the sand,  
And you're the tide,  
You'll be the groom,  
If I'll be the bride,"

 **She unraveled herself from his arm and spun around. She rested her arms back on his shoulders and stopped swaying. She was a lot closer than before.**

"It takes two baby,  
It takes two,"

( end )

Branch looked down nervously at the pink troll. Her face was so very close to his, all he had to do was lean downward and their lips would….

"Cute! Very cute!" Creek pulled onto Guy Diamonds mic to end the moment," Now can we move to commercials?!"

Creek wasn't asking but more like commanding. The bergens shut off the cameras and called off the air. Coming in, Chef and Mr Gristle were having a big argument.

"Did you see how close that boy was to our star dancer?!" Mr Gristle complained," If his gray color wasn't enough, he supports the Animal Troll rights! He's a disgrace to this show!"

"I couldn't agree more Mr Gristle!" Chef crossed her arms in anger. She glared over where Branch was walking away with Poppy close behind him. They were headed for the snack bar to grab a quick bite before they show again.

"Excuse me Mr Gristle," Guy Diamond polity got their attention. Guy Diamond hopped on a desk and took off his hat to look up at the bergens," But Gray trolls and Animal trolls watch this show too you know?"

"So?" Chef didn't really give a care.

"So…. Maybe it's time we added in trolls that look like the trolls who watch this show," This comment only angered Mr Gristle even more.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm _suggesting_ that we make a few changes around," Guy Diamond tried his best to sound polite.

"Like what?" Mr Gristle was all ears.

"Like what? What about we get rid of Animal Day!" Guy Diamond suggested.

"Oh finally! Some scenes out of you!" Chef never sounded so relief in her life.

"And we _mix_ those kids in with the rest of the Rainbow trolls!" Guy Diamond finished his sentence scaring the two bergens.

" _Mix_ those kids in!?" Mr Gristles eyes shot wide open in surprise while Chefs mouth hangs open.

"Don't you even _dare_ think about letting those disgusting animals _near_ our Rainbow kids! We already let you glitter trolls in, isn't that enough?!" Chef angrily shouted at him.

"Isn't this where it's all headed anyways?" Guy Diamond tried his best to keep his calm," Come on. You can either fight the beat or rock out to it!"

"You know what?!" Chef slammed her papers on the ground so hard that it caused a big _slam_ ming noise to echo across the entire studio. Everyone went silent and faced their attention towards the bergens and troll. Chef leaned down and pushed her face closer to the frighten glitter troll," We are the ones who pay you to be here. And I know for a fact that you can't afford to be kicked out of this show. So if you want to stay, you'll do what I say _when_ I say it and _how_ I say it. Got that?"

Chef whispered everything to him so no one else can hear her. The glitter troll tried to put on a brave face as he nodded yes. He tucked his hair back under his hat and left.

 _ **At the High School Gym**_

All the kids were walking around just waiting for their game of dodgeball to start. Off to the side, Creek and Poppy were talking with a group of trolls. Mainly made of Poppy's friends.

"You know, That Branch guy is really starting to make a positive impact on," Satin comment

"Not to mention his dark coloring is pretty attractive," Chenille added in. The twins couldn't help but admire Branches unique look.

"Right?! Maybe that can be trend soon," Satin gasped in delight.

"Trend? He's as dark as night," Creek didn't like their idea," No troll is gonna want to wear dark clothing."

"Why not?" Biggie jumped into the conversation," Dark colors can look good on any troll."

"Not every troll," Creek mumbled.

"Don't be so mean Creek. Branch is a very good dancer. One of the best I may add," Poppy told him. Creek rolled his eyes, annoyed at how much she seemed to admire the dark troll.

"Really Poppy, how can you say yes to singing to that gloomy troll?"

"It was just part of the show," Poppy tried to tell him," Don't take it so personally."

As they talked, Creek noticed Branch coming in. Instead of walking to the rest of the two legged trolls, he went to the very back where a majority of Animal Trolls were.

"They should place that guy on special ed. He's clearly sick in the mind if he's crazy enough to hang out with those mutants," Creek whispered to himself.

Branch looked around the animal trolls in search for a certain one. He finally spotted Cooper at the corner. He was stretching his body, preparing for today's dodgeball game.

"Hey Cooper," Branch rushed over to him. Cooper looked up at him and smiled.

Hey, Branch! Congrats on getting in the show," Cooper met up with Branch.  
"Thank you for letting me use your dance moves for it," Branch smiled," It really impressed everyone."  
"Yea, especially that Poppy girl," Cooper playfully nudged him.  
"BRANCH BRANCH!" Suki came in screaming. She went straight for Branch and tackled him into the tightest hug she has ever given him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.  
"Whoa! Hey Suki," Branch was barely able to say from the hug. Suki released him and started to jump up and down.  
" You were fantastic on the show! Thank you!"  
"Hey, I couldn't have done it without you," Branch smiled and pulled her in for another hug.  
"Well ain't that romantic," Cooper smiled when he saw what he assumed to be a couple," Going on the show after they rejected your girlfriend to make her feel better."  
"Romantic?" Branch repeated out loud. His cheeks and ears darken at this. He pushed Suki off him and turned to Cooper," No no, we're not... I mean she isn't... I'm not her boyfriend... I mean I'm a boy... And her friend but not... Boyfriend."  
"Really?" Cooper asked.  
"Yea really. We're just friends," Branch confirmed.  
"So your both single?" Cooper wanted to make sure.  
"Uh Yea... Right?" Branch looked at Suki. She nodded yes in response.  
"No girlfriend or boyfriends right now?" Cooper kept asking.  
"No..." Branch was starting to get a strange feeling from this.  
"Well... In that case..." Cooper slightly pushed Branch aside and slipped in between him and Suki. He looked down at the treasure with a flirtatious smile,"The names Cooper."  
Branch was instantly confused by this sudden change of mood, while Suki felt her cheeks start to heat up and blush.  
"Suki," She answered shly.

"I saw you dancing with Branch during the second additions. You really know how to dance," Cooper complemented her.

"Yea…. I absolutely love to dance. I watch the show almost everyday. I even drag Branch to his own house to watch it," Suki kept her gaze down and lightly kicked the ground. She silently chewed on her gum trying to calm herself down but the heat was only rising.

"Your just like Branch described, well, except he never mentioned a Treasure Troll like yourself can be so stunning looking," the sudden compliment caused the girl to turn even redder. If that was even possible for Suki.

"I… I'm sure I'm just average looking," Suki awkwardly laughed. She couldn't stop fidgeting with her fingers and feet.

"Alright everyone get in your places!" The gym teacher came in and blew her whistle loud enough to break a students eardrum. Every troll ran off and got in different sides, ready to begin. After the teacher placed all the douge balls in a line, she blew the whistle letting all the kids run to grab a ball.

"I got one!" Suki picked up a ball only to be rammed by a female Rainbow Troll. The girl fell back on the ground and her ball was swiped away.

"Rainbow Trolls first," the troll ran off with the ball. At one side, Guy Diamond grabbed a ball but it was soon grabbed by Creek as well.

"Give it!" Creek pulled onto it.

"I had it first!" Guy Diamond pulled it back. This lasted for a good 10 seconds until someone knocked Guy Diamond down with a ball.

"Ha! That's what you get you sparkling freak," Creek threw his ball down at Guy Diamond right when he was getting back up. At the other side of the gym, Biggie was sheltering himself from all the balls and protected his pet worm. His eyes were shut close and couldn't see where he was going. He accidentally bumped into a troll who fell back on the floor.

"Watch it fatty!"

"Fatty?" Biggie repeated in shock. The troll smacked Biggie with his ball and tripped him over.

At another part of the gym, the twins were having trouble running away. Satin would go one way while Chenille ran the other way. The force from their conjoined hair knocked the girls down to the floor. Before they can get back up, someone ran and tripped over their hair.

"Ow! Weirdos!" The troll mainly comment on their hair before running off.

"We were born conjoined!" The twins shouted back at him.

Smidge was enjoying the game a little too much. She grabbed every ball she can get her small hands on and striked every troll that she can lay her eye's on.

"You all throw like a bunch of little girls! Haha!" Before Smidge can throw another ball, she was consumed by a bag the douge balls were in.

"Haha, take that tiny," the trolls that placed that over her were ready to bang a ball on her head.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Cooper placed himself in front of Smidge," no fair! You can't hit the head!"

"He's right!" The gym teacher called out. Cooper felt relieved when she said this," Hit him in the balls!"

"What?!" Cooper yelped. He ran off before the trolls can even have a chance to hit him. Back with Creek, the purple troll was looking around for any faces he would want to hit. Not too far, he spotted Suki ducking down to avoid all the balls flying to her.

"Hey treasure troll!" Creek called out to Suki," Take this!"  
He threw the dodgeball with all his might at her.  
"Suki!" Branch threw himself in front of her causing the ball to hit his head and knock him to the ground.  
"Branch!" Suki kneeled down and held onto his hand.  
"That's game!" the teacher blew her whistle," everyone back in the changing room. Extra credit if you shower!"  
"Branch? Are you dead?!" Suki gasped. She placed her ear on his chest to hear a heartbeat.

"Awe how pitiful. Taking a bullet for his friend," Creek sarcastically said as he walked towards Branches unconscious body. Instead of taking the time to step over him, he just took a step on the gray trolls back as if he was set of stairs.l," So tragic I forgot to cry."  
"Creek, that was going a bit too far don't you think?" Poppy scolded him for making such a rude gesture. Poppy's friends stayed behind and waited for her to leave as well. They were all just as shocked as Poppy at this moment.  
"Please, he's gray as the storm clouds. He doesn't feel anything but misery," Creek turned his back on her and walked away," I'll be waiting for you on the bus. And don't any of you be late for the show."

Creek warned everyone. Once he was gone, Poppy walked up to Branches unconscious body and kneeled down next to Suki.

"Should we leave yet?" Biggie asked.

"Not yet," Smidge finally managed to pull the bag off of her.  
"Oh no Branch," Suki held onto his hand," Please don't do this to me! Don't leave me just yet! It's way too soon for you to go. Your my best friend and without you who knows what I'll do! Where I'll be! _Who_ I be! Please come back! _Please_! I can't move on in life without you! I _won't_ move on in life without you! My best friend in the whole wide world! Who's always been there since the begining with me. You were always there for me when I was down. When I needed someone to talk to, you were there ..." she held his hand tighter,"... I'm not leaving your side until you come back to me."  
"I'll go get the nurse!" Cooper claimed as he started existing the gym.  
"I'll come with you," Suki smiled and let go of Branches hand to follow the lama troll out.

"Very touching Suki," Poppy couldn't help but chuckle.

 **Jo: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And yes I know the dodgeball scene shouldn't be here yet but I have everything planned out. Don't worry. And the song is ," It Takes Two" by Zac Efron.**

 **( Inside the janitors closet )**

 **Jpbake : ( writing on a sheet of paper ) I have completely lost track of time. Is it day? Is it night? What** _ **year**_ **is it. Have they invented flying cars yet?! I'm being driven to madness by the second! All I have now for company is my pal Gary ( Looks over at a remote control laying next to him ) You'll keep me company. Right Gary?**

 **Gary : Beep**

 **Jpbake : I knew you would! ( hugs the remote and gives it a little kiss)**

 **Gary: Beep**

 **Jpbake : Your right Gary. We have to find a way out! But where?**

 **Gary : Beep**

 **Jpbake : Up? ( looks up to see a air vent ) yes! Up! Gary you are a genius! ( climbs on some boxes to reach the air vent and pulls it open.) Remote controls first. ( throws in Gary first before entering too. The moment he shuts the air vent, the door to the janitor closet opens )**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Jpbake? You in here?... Huh? Guse not ( shuts the door )**


	5. Run and Tell That

**Jo : ( reading reviews )**

 **Rebey Montana : yea, Creek is suppose to have that impression on people. If you watch the original Hairspray you'll see that Amber was a real annoying character.**

 **Jp bake : Yep, just wait till future chapters. If you think he's heartless here then your in for some surprises. And that remote control is actually a reference to Trolls the Beat Goes On where it turns out that Branch has a son named Gary…. Who is a remote control….. ?**

 **TAP DANCING GIRAF : Guy Diamond is suppose to be the funniest one in this story. When I watched the Hairspray play at a collage, Cory Collins was absolutely hilarious. You can tell the guy was having a lot of fun as him. And….**

 **( the whole rooms shakes causing the papers on the desk to scatter)**

 **Jo: what the! ( leaves the office and looks down the hall to see TAP DANCING GIRAF with a jackhammer and Rebey with an axe) what are you doing?!**

 **TG : looking for Jp bake!**

 **Rebey : We won't give up until we find him!**

 **Jo : But… why the jack hammer?**

 **TG : Since a squirrel is responsible for his disappearance, he must've buried him with his nuts for winter!**

 **Jo : are you all insane! ( tries to take jackhammer but TG takes it back ) your destroying the place!**

 **TG : Hold on! I'm this close to finding him! I can feel it! ( as they pull the jack hammer, the machine soon ramms onto the wall breaking it completely) oh…. Shoot….**

 **Rebey : it's not that bad…. ( the three watch as the cracks spread across the other walls and up onto the ceiling. Pieces of the ceiling begin to fall and crushing the paperwork and props)**

 **Jo : if we don't do something this whole place is gonna collapse.**

 **Rebey : Should we call someone? ( Jo hands her a phone)**

 **Jo : Hurry up and do so**

"Branch?... Branch are you ok?" Poppy kept shaking him trying to get him to wake up.

"I think he's gonna be unconscious for a long time," Satin said as she and her friends huddled around her.

"He took quite a hit from Creek," Smidge reminded her. As everyone comment on the situation, Poppy kept her gaze on the poor boy. She just didn't understand how anyone could be so mean to someone as kind as Branch. He just seemed so gernouse and smart. The type of guy anyone would be lucky to have in their life. He showed compassion towrds others and was brave enough to stand up for what he believed in.

"I will admit, he's actually quite handsome knocked out like this," Chenille comment.

"Yea… he is isn't he," Poppy confirmed her comment. Even for a gray troll, Branch was rather good looking. It was as that moment when Poppy felt a little spark inside her," I can hear bells…."

"What?" All her friends looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Well? Don't you hear 'em chime?" As if on cue, the school bell rang.

"Chime isn't how I would put it," Guy Diamond shrugged.  
"Can't you feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time?" Poppy grabbed onto Smidges hand and pulled it over her heart letting the yellow troll feel her racing heart. Feeling weirded out by her behavior, Smidge pulled away.

( sing **bold for actions** )

 _ **Poppy**_

"And all because he touched me,

he looked at me and stared…."

 **Poppy remembered the first day Branch came into the studio.**

"Yes, he bumped me,

My heart was unprepared,"

 **She stood up on her feet and looked as if she was in a day dream.**

"When he tapped me and knocked me off my feet,"

 **Poppy let herself fall back relying on her friends to catch her.**

"One little touch now my life's complete!  
Cause when he nudged me,

Love put me in a fix,"

 **She stood back on her feet and twirled around the gym like a little girl while her friends looked at her as if she just lost her mind.**

"Yes it hit me just like a ton of bricks,  
Yes my heart burst,

Now I know what life's about!"

 **She wrapped herself into the twins arms and swayed back and forth to the gentle rhythm**

"One little touch and love's knocked me out!"

 **She unwind herself and continued to sing like a little school girl.**

"And I can hear the bells,

My head is spinning,  
I can hear the bells,

Something's beginning,"

 **She let herself fall back down next to Branches unconscious body and studied his features.**

"Everybody says that a boy who looks like him  
Can't win my love,

well just wait and see!"

 **She playfully tapped his nose before standing back up.**

"Cause I can hear the bells,

Just hear them chiming,"

 **She went into a closet full of gym supplies and a first aid kit.**

"I can hear the bells,

My temperature's climbing,"

 **She placed a thermometer into her mouth while her friends still didn't understand her sudden bursts of song. When Guy Diamond entered, he opened his mouth to talk but Poppy placed a stethoscope over his ears and let him listen to her racing heart.**

"I can't contain my joy!  
Cause I finally found the boy I've been missing  
Listen!"

 **She pulled the other end to the speaker where the school bell rang once more nearly blowing up Guy Diamonds ear drums.**

"I can hear the bells!"

 **Poppy dragged him back out to the gym and continued her song.**

"Round one,

He'll ask me on a date,  
And then round two,

I'll primp but won't be late,  
Because round three's when we kiss inside his car!"

 **Poppy rushed into the girls bathroom with her female friends following her.**

"Won't go all the way but I'll go pretty far!  
Round four,

He'll ask me for my hand,"

 **Poppy grabbed a handful of toilet paper and wrapped it around the girls as if they were dresses.**

"And then round five,

We'll book the wedding band,  
So by round six,

Chef much to your surprise,  
This gloomy thunder cloud takes the prize!"

 **Outside the restrooms the boys waited for Poppy to come out. To their surprise, Poppy came out with toilet paper cut into the shapes of flowers in her hands and some paper in her hair like a wedding veil.**

"And I can hear the bells,

My ears are ringing,  
I can hear the bells,"

 **Poppy looked behind her to see her friends were still inside. She pulled them out revealing the girls were decorated in paper to look like bridesmaids.**

"The bridesmaids are singing!  
Everybody says that a guy who's dark and gray,  
Won't look my way,

Well the laugh's on them  
Cause I can hear the bells,"

 **Poppy rushed onto the bleachers and looked down at her friends as if she was on the wedding aisle.**

"My father will smile,  
I can hear the bells as he walks me down the aisle,  
My mother starts to cry,  
But I can't see cause him and I are kissing  
Listen! I can hear the bells!"

" **I think she finally lost it," Smidge comment as she looked up at her friend with the strangest look she ever given to anyone.**

"I can hear the bells,

My head is reeling  
I can hear the bells,

 **She ducked down to grab a mega phone the teacher left and sang into it so her friends got the message.**

"I _CAN'T STOP THE FEELING!"_

 **Her strong voice was enough to knock her friends off their feet. Satin quickly took it away from her so she doesn't damage their ears.**

"Everybody warns that I won't like what I'll see,  
But he know that I'll look inside of him,  
I can hear the bells,

Today's just the start cause  
I can hear the bells and 'til death do us part!"

 **Her friends began to give up on her and just dance to the rhythm of her song.**

"And even when we die,

We'll look down from up above,  
Remembering the night that we two fell in love,  
We both will shed a tear,  
And he'll whisper as we're reminiscing,  
Listen!

I can hear the bells!"

 _ **Snack pack**_

"We can hear the bells,"

 **As the song came to an end, Poppy slowly made her way back to Branch and took a seat next to him. She couldn't help it. He surely was the kindest and bravest guy she's ever met.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"I can hear the bells,"

 _ **Snack pack**_

"We can hear the bells,"

 _ **Poppy**_

" I can hear the bells,"

( end )

Poppy's friends all began to whisper on what just happened.

"Did she really just…" Before Satin can finish, Smidge answered.

"Yep,"

"You mean she's…"

"Oh yea," Smidge answered Chenille.

"She's in…"

"it appears so," Smidge nodded her head. Before anyone can say anything else, they all heard the doors slam open.

"We have good news and we have bad news!" Cooper was the first inside the gym.

"The nurse was out sick," Suki was right behind him," But look what Cooper found."

"I uh… found a cew tip…" Cooper took off his hat and shook out everything he had in it,"... A rubber band… and a cotton ball… will any of these help?"

Cooper laughed nervously knowing none of this was gonna helo Branch in his situation.

"Mmmm… what happened?" they all heard Branches voice. Everyone huddled back around him and helped him sit up.

"Branch? Are you ok?" Poppy asked him as she held onto his hands and helped him up.

"Y… yea. My aching head," Branch held onto his head.

"You took a nasty fall boy. You sure you alright?" Cooper asked him still concerned for him.

"Yea…. Yea I'm good," Branch shook off the pain. He looked ahead to see not only Poppy but her group of friends as well. Seeing him being overwhelmed by her friends, Poppy was fast to talk.

"These are my friends. Satin, Chenille, Smidge, Biggie, Fuzzbert and Guy Diamond,"

"I know. I've seen them on the show," Branch turned to his friends and decided to introduce them as well," Everyone, these are _my_ friends. That treasure troll right there is Suki and that animal troll is Cooper."

"Friends?!" The whole group gasped in surprise.

"How?" Satin asked.

Branch looked back at them in shock from their reactions. Seeing their mistakes, the group stumbled on their words to cover it up.

"We didn't mean it in a… mean way," Smidge tried to tell him.

"Y… yeah, we're just…. Um…" Satin couldn't come up with anything.

"... We never thought an animal troll could be friends with a two legged troll," Chenille finished her sisters sentence.

"Do you know the dangers of being friends with an animal troll?" Satin started.

"I heard about this two legged troll who wasn't allowed to go inside a restaurant ever again because he joined his animal troll friend on the sit ins. That man had to leave town and even change his name," Chenille remembered what she read in the morning news papers.

"And what about that animal lover? The two legged that was dating an animal troll? She was sent to prison and she is still in their!" Smidge revealed," I even heard they called in a therapist to erase her memory from all animal trolls. They had to electrocute the poor girl until she promised to never be near another animal troll again."

All this talk began to scare Biggie. The poor guy held onto his pet worm for a comforting hug as everyone kept saying all the things that can happen.

"Whoa whoa, easy everyone," Guy Diamond tried to calm everyone down. He didn't want to sound rude in front of Cooper," We shouldn't make Branches friend feel unwanted, now should we?"

"It's alright," Cooper shrugged off all the comments from the snack pack," I know it's true what they say, so I'm gonna guess they wouldn't bother going to my house for a potluck party."

"Party?!" Poppy perked up. She was always a fan of parties.

"Yea, my mom is having a potluck party over at her shop. You can all join us. That is if you are not all too afraid,"

"No way! We love to come! Right guys?" Poppy was on board right away and turned to her friends.

"I don't know. Is it safe, for us that is?" Biggie wasn't too fond of the idea of going downtown where all the animal trolls are at.

"Relax big boy. You'll have the time of your life. Just watch," Cooper began to lead everyone out if the gym," We have all type of trolls where I'm from. Small, big, dark, even glitter trolls."

"Big trolls?" Biggie gasped with some delight.

"Small trolls?" Smidge had the same reaction as Biggie.

"Of course, My mom invites all type of trolls to these celebrations," Cooper smiled when he saw how happy the pack was. Everyone ran to the locker rooms and changed as fast as they could.

"Wow, being invited to places by animal trolls!" Poppy squealed in excitement before gasping," I feel so _hip!_ "

"I'm glad you feel that way cause not everyone does," Cooper laughed. He can hear all his friends cheering in happiness from outside the locker rooms. Once they all ran out of the locker rooms they followed Cooper out of the school.

( sing **bold for actions** )

 _ **Cooper**_

" I can't see why people look at me and only see the shape I am,"

 **Cooper stopped at the bus stop where the school bus has yet to come.**

"And then there's those that try to help,

God knows,

But always have to put me in my place  
Now I won't ask you to just go blind,"

 **Cooper walked over to Biggie who was actually nervous to go downtown.**

"Cause if you pick the fruit,

then girl you're sure to find,  
The bigger the berry,

The sweeter the juice,  
I could say it ain't so, but darlin', what's the use,"

 **Biggie smiled from his new friends comment. Being big wasn't such a bad thing. Cooper them leaned down to Smidges level who was just as nervous.**

"You may tiny, but also mighty,  
And that's where it's at,  
Now baby, run and tell that!"

 **Smidge felt some warmth from gaining a compliment for being tiny.**

 _ **Smidge and Biggie**_

"Run and tell that!"

 _ **Cooper**_

"Oh sugar run and tell that,"

 _ **Smidge and Biggie**_

"Run and tell that,"

 **Once the bus came in, Creek spotted the group from a distance. Of course he was annoyed that the group was leaving with an animal troll but he was more annoyed at the fact Poppy was leaving as well.**

" **Poppy! What are you doing following that storm cloud and his freakish friend!?" Poppy looked back at him. She knew right away that he was talking about Branch and Cooper. Not wanting to deal with him now, Branch pulled Poppy into the bus. Before Creek can do anything, the bus left the stop. Of course, Cooper sat at the very back of the bus while all his two legged friends had to sit ahead but that didn't stop them from singing along.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"Hey yeah!  
I can't see why people disagree each time I tell them what I know is true no no,"  
And if you come and see the world I'm from,

I bet your heart is gonna feel it too,"

 **At the next stop, they all hopped off. Right when Poppy hopped off, Cooper slid past her and sang to her.**

"Yeah I could lie but baby let's be bold,  
Rainbows can be nice, but if the truth be told…."

 **When Branch hopped off, Cooper nudged him a bit closer to Poppy.**

"After a gray cloud,

Comes a rainbow,  
I could say it ain't so, but darlin',

What's the use?"

 **Both Poppy and Branch were glad to hear his words about being a Rainbow and Gray troll.**

"The darker the storm,

Brighter the rainbow!  
And that's where it's at,  
Ooh, baby, baby, run and tell that!"

 _ **Poppy and Branch**_

"Run and tell that,"

 _ **Cooper**_

"Oh sugar go run and tell that,"

 _ **Poppy and Branch**_

"Run and tell that,"

 _ **Cooper**_

"Go on and run and tell that,"

 _ **Poppy and Branch**_

"Run and tell that,"

 _ **Cooper**_

"Hey, yeah run and tell,

Go tell,  
Keep moving baby,

Run and tell that,"

 _ **Poppy and Branch**_

"Run and tell that!"

 **The llama troll led all his friends across the streets where they past by many animal trolls like him. At the front if the shop, a bunch if trolls were entering. Waiting at the very front was a glitter troll who was talking with some of her friends. She wore long sleeve shirt and sweater with a hat to hide all her glitter skin. The same troll they saw at the auditions.**

 _ **Cooper spoke**_

"Hey girl!"

 **Cooper rushed over to her.**

"This is my little cousin Sushi,"

 _ **Sushi spoken**_

"Hey your Branch! Your my favourite dancer on the show!"

 _ **Branch spoken**_

"Thanks,"

 _ **Suki spoken**_

"Hey, I saw you at the additions,"

 _ **Sushi spoken**_

"Well your the only one who did cause they kicked me out of my young gifted sparkling behind,"

 _ **Cooper spoken**_

" Show em what you got!"

 **Sushi gladly took off her hat and revealed her sparkling light pink hair.**

 _ **Sushi**_

"I'm tired of coverin' up all my shine!"

 _ **Her friends**_

"So give me five on the glitter side!"

 **She gladly high fived her friends before taking off her scarf and long sleeve sweater.**

 _ **Sushi**_

"I've got a new way of movin' and I got my own voice!"

 _ **Her friends**_

"So how can I help but to shout and rejoice?!"

 _ **Sushi**_

"Oh the people 'round here can barely see inside,  
They're telling who I am from what's outside,  
But we got a spirit money just can't buy  
It's deep as a river,

It soars to the sky!"

 **After taking off all the clothing she ran into the place. With the light hitting her skin, it sparkled the whole room giving the party some more life.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"I can't see the reason it can't be the kinda world that where we all get our chance, yeah.

 _ **Everyone**_

"The time is now!"

 _ **Cooper**_

"So we can show them how to turn the music up and let's all dance, yeah,"

 **The snack pack were gladly dancing around the place. Cooper wasn't kidding. They'll definitely be having the time of their life.**

"Cause all things are equal when it comes to love  
Well that ain't quite true cause when a push comes to shove!"

 **Cooper plucked a flower shaped lollipop from a tray someone was bringing in and tossed into Suki's hands.**

"A beautiful gem, shouldn't hide,  
I could say it ain't so but darlin', what's the use?

A hidden little gem, should have pride!"

 **Suki felt her cheeks start to blush from his complements. Soon Cooper slid over to where all his friends were dancing.**

"And that's where it's at,  
Now baby, baby, baby, run and tell that,"

 _ **Everyone**_

"Run and tell that,"

 _ **Cooper**_

"Yeah, run and tell that!"

 _ **Everyone**_

"Run and tell that,"

 _ **Cooper**_

"Oh baby, go run and tell that!"

 _ **Everyone**_

"Run and tell that!  
G-g-g-g-go on and run and tell that...  
Thaaat...yeah  
Yeah!"

( end )

 _ **Back with Creek in his house**_

The rainbow troll was pacing back and forth on the phone impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Come on, answer dag nabbit!"

"Hello?" He heard Chefs voice.

"Chef, it's me, Creek. I'm gonna be a little late to the show. In fact a good chunk of us are gonna be late to the show," Creek mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Chef's harsh voice made the troll jump in fear. He nearly dropped the home phone when she did," What do you mean by that?! Where are you and the other trolls at?!"

"Well, that's the thing… they may have…. Left downtown…. You know where the majority of animal trolls live?" Creek nervously told her. There was a very long pause between the two. Creek couldn't help but feel scared from this. He gulped down his fear and spoke up again," Um… Miss Chef?"

He didn't gain a proper answer. Just a long beep from the phone indicating she just hung up.

"Oh boy," Creek wasn't sure if he made the right choice or not. If Chef finds them over their it can mean big trouble.

 **Jo: well that's that. The song is " I can Hear the Bells" and " Run and Tell That" with some modifications to fit the characters of course.**

 **( inside the air vents, Jp bake was crawling away with gary safe inside his hair.)**

 **Jp bake : Don't worry Gary, soon we'll see that warm light of day again. I know it!**

 **Gary : Beep**

 **Jp bake : Yes Gary, you'll love the outside world. It's full of cupcakes and rainbows. The sky's are always blue with clouds made of the sweetest cotton candy you'll ever taste. ( soon, he hears a rumbling noise and the air vents begin to shake) What's that? ( he looks behind him to see the air vents are starting to fall. Anxious, Jp bake begins to crawl away faster.) Don't worry Gary I'll carry you to safety!**

 **( back with TAP DANCING GIRAF. The guy was still using the jackhammer to break the floor. The floor Jp bake was crawling under)**

 **Rebey : T.G?! Didn't you hear Jo? We can't use that to look for Jp bake.**

 **TG : What?! ( he couldn't hear from the loud noise)**

 **( With Jp bake, the jackhammer above was shaking the troll around so much that he was beginning to feel dizzy)**

 **Jp bake : I will** _ **not**_ **give in to the call of death! I have to make it!**

 **Rebey : I said turn that thing off!**

 **TG : What?! ( the jackhammer soon broke the floor and the air vent below almost smashing Jp bake.)**

 **Jp bake : Whoa! ( he starts to back up from the jackhammer)**

 **Rebey : Turn it off! ( She presses the button that turns it off. With Jp bake, the air vent was becoming weaker by the second. Soon, it all gave in and caused Jp bake to fall down into the basement)**

 **Jp bake : Ow**

 **Rebey : We don't need to cause anymore destruction.**

 **TG : Well sorry ( the two leave )**

 **( In the basement, Jp bake was digging himself out of all the storage there was. When he finally dug himself out, he looked in his hair to see that Gary was gone!)**

 **Jp bake : Gary? GARY!? ( He hops on his feet and rushes around in search for the control. Under some boxes, he found Gary completely smashed and barely in one piece) No no no, Gary! Say something! Anything! A beep, bloop? Something ( He got no response) don't worry my sweet boy. I will find a way out here and save you, I promise!**


	6. Ch 6

**Jo is running back and forth, in and out of her office with paperwork covering every inch of her arms and hair.**

 **Jo: Gotta get things done! Gotta get things done! Gotta get my essay done!-**

 **Rebey: Jo! ( Rebey watched as Ji ran around) You alright.**

 **Jo: yes! Why wouldn't it be! I only have an essay due for college that's worth 12% of my grade due this Monday along with another essay due about why I want to pursue a higher education and** _ **another**_ **essay about the broadway play Newsies! All due on the same day! Oh! And did I mention I have a test on Monday I have to study for?! It's worth 20% of my grade! And I have 2 projects for my computer class! Due this Wednesday! And a midterm to study for on Tuesday! AAAAANNNNNNDDDDD…..**

 **Rebey: ok ok! Sorry I asked. You know….. You've been very behind on your stories.**

 **Jo: Yes I know! Ever since college started I've been slowly losing my mind!**

 **Rebey: Maybe you should hand this story over to someone else?**

 **Jo:Someone else?... Hmmmm….. You may be on to something there…..**

 **Rebey: aaaand….. Maybe you'll update a little faster?**

 **Jo: hand my Hair Up story to someone else….. AH HA! I know who!**

 **Rebey: Really? ( Jo pushes Rebey out of her office.**

 **Jo: Get out get out! I need to make a call! ( Slams the door on her)**

 **Rebey: Ooook?**

"Mmmmm, so good!" Smidge couldn't stop stuffing her mouth with homemade cookies.

"Cooper, this place a _amazing!_ Dancing, food, dancing, games…. _Dancing!"_ Suki couldn't make it anymore obvious that she was in love with dancing.

"Yea, mom makes a pretty good party doesn't she?" Cooper looked around the room trying to see if he can find his mom," Speaking of which, where is my mom?"

"Oh, she's in the kitchen making more pecan pies," Sushi revealed to her cousin. As all the friends enjoyed the delusions food, Branch couldn't help but notice that Cooper and Sushi were related but look so different.

"Hey, Cooper. If you mind me asking, how exactly are you and Sushi cousins?" Branch asked.

"She's my dads brothers daughter," Cooper answered without hesitation.

"Ah….. But…. She's a glitter troll and…. Your…." Branch couldn't bring himself to finish this sentence. He felt a lot hesitation in asking him but luckily for him Cooper caught on fast.

"Animal troll? Yea I know. My mom is an animal troll but my dad was half rainbow troll and half glitter troll. My family never shied away from mixing up our race. Which is why you see all kinds of trolls here," Cooper cleared things up for the dark black troll. While all the trolls nodded at this, a thought then hit Suki's mind.

"Wait, Isn't interspecies relationships illegal?" Cooper sadly nodded yes to the treasure trolls question.

"Sadly yes. While it's not so much frowned upon when two different two leggeds get married, it is very frowned upon when an animal troll and a two legged get married. So when my dad married my mom, word spread and my dad was forced to move out of town to keep chaos away from the family," Cooper explained in a down tune.

"Oh…. I'm so sorry to hear that," Poppy held onto her heart feeling symphony for the animal troll," I never thought rainbow trolls would do something like that to you."

"Yea, it is rather scary to think about. But it's like my mom tells me everyday, it's best to listen to others and respect one another for their differences. And that's what my family wants to do," Cooper revealed.

"Oh you got that right honey," Cooper heard a familiar voice behind him. The group turned to see his mom coming by and placing the pie on the table," i see you received some new friends sonny."

"Mom, these are some friends of mine from school. Biggie, Smidge, Satin, Chenille, Guy Diamond, Fuzzbert, Branch, Poppy and Suki," Cooper introduced them. His mom took a closer look at the trolls.

"Hi," Poppy nervously greeted," I'm very excited and scared to be here."

"Honey, We have more reasons to be scared on your street," Jazmin chuckled at her reaction. It was soon Branches turn to talk.

"Hello, I am Branch,"

"Branch? As in the same Branch everyone is talking about? The one who wants to desegregate the dance show?" Jazmine made sure she had it right. Branch nodded yes before having a second thought.

"While desegregation would be nice, Suki here is the one who put the thought into my mind. Infact, without her I would have never entered the show,"

"Really? I assume your a dancer?" Jazmine asked.

"Well, I do dance a little…. but I got kicked out right away from the show. Apparently my dance moves and looks were too different," Suki explained to her.

"Different how?" Jazmine asked.

"A lot of my dance moves are inspired by Animal Day. I watch it every time it's on," Suki voice perked up when she talked about the special day.

"Well I'm glad to hear some two leggeds like our show," Jazmine gave a small smile at her. She looked at the girl from head to toe before saying," Say, I would like to see some of your dance moves."

"Really?"

"You did say your dance style was inspired by Animal Day. I like to see how a two legged such as yourself can do so," after she said this, Suki glanced at Branch and grabbed his arm.

"I'm gonna need you for this," she said.

"Me? Now? I….." Before Branch can say anything, Suki dragged the poor guy out of his chair. She stopped and swung Branch in front of her. Without giving Branch a moment to prepare himself, Suki grabbed his hands and pulled him into an energetic dance. His friends couldn't help but laugh. Jazmine was very impressed by the treasurer troll. It was true that Suki's dance moves were very different than the two leggeds. She had more energy, she moved faster, and she was very loose, just like an animal troll. After a while, Branch found the beat to his friends dance and caught up fast. Seeing how much fun they were having dancing like this, Poppy slowly walked up to them and tapped Branches shoulder.

"Can you teach me how to dance like that?" This question brought a shocked expression on the two friends. Branch glanced at Suki who immediately pushed him to her.

"Be my guest!" Suki chuckled as she left Branch with the pink troll.

"Wait Suki! I don't….. Know exactly how to do the moves," Branch couldn't stop her in time. He was stuck with himself and an excited Poppy. Feeling like he had to do something, Branch nervously giggled and tried to think of a way to teach her.

"So…. What's the first step?" Poppy asked.

"First step…. Right…. Well…." Branch tried to think of some examples to show her. One memory that came to him was when he was in detention with Cooper," Try this move."

Branch criss cross his legs extremely fast before spinning and making a pose.

"whoa…. Ok. That was pretty fast," Poppy nervously laughed. She looked down at her feet before trying to do the criss cross move. She didn't even last a second before colliding her feet and tripping herself.

"I got you!" Branch held onto her arm before she can hit the floor. Still feeling nervous, Poppy straighten up her position and was about to try again. While she did the criss cross right, she tripped before making it to the spin.

"Ok, this is a lot harder than I thought," Poppy chuckled mainly to shake off the embarrassment.

"It's alright. When Suki taught me, I wasn't really good either," Branch placed his hand onto Poppy's," Try to do it again. I'll help."

Poppy nodded yes before doing the criss cross again. This time when she did the spin, Branch held her hand into the air and spun her himself. He gave her a couple turns before stopping her with his free hand.

"See, better right?" Branch asked with a small smile.

"Yea…. Better," Poppy lightly laughed. She felt a small amount of heat start to rise on her face. She felt the urge to look down to avoid Branch seeing her blush like this. The two stayed quiet for a while before Branch broke the silence.

"Won't you get in trouble for this?"

"Well I sure ain't planning on telling anyone. I mean look at this place!" Poppy twirled around," It's amazing! Dancing! Singing! FOOD!"  
Poppy grabbed another plate of pasta.  
"Mmmmmm... So good!" Poppy mumbled.  
"Poppy!" they heard someone come in. She turned to see Creek walking his way to her," What are you doing in this side of town?"  
"Just having fun," Poppy told him.  
"With these... Mutants?" Creek tried to whisper the last part.  
"I heard that," Cooper walked by and stopped behind his friends," You two know this guy?"  
"He's... Well..." poppy wasn't sure what to say.  
"I'm Poppy's boyfriend, "Creek said it for her. He grabbed Poppy's hand and started his way out the door," what will your father say if he saw you here?"  
"Father doesn't need to know," Poppy pulled back from him.  
"What about Chef? If she sees you here she'll..."  
"OH MY GOODNESS CREEK POPPY!" Chef came into the room. Everyone stopped the party and backed away from the giant," What are you two doing here?"  
"Nothing too important miss Chef. Branch here just dragged poor Poppy into this disgusting part of town," Creek told her.  
"Hey!" A majority of the animal trolls were offended.

"I should've known that black troll would do something like this," Chef glared over at Branch.

"Oh Chef, there aren't hurting anyone," Jazmine tried to tell the lady.

"Jazmine please, it's about time you stopped brainwashing these beautiful rainbow trolls. They shouldn't be spending time in this barnyard," Chef snapped at Cooper's mother.

"Barnyard?" Jazmines whispered in disbelief at her statement.  
"This is too much," Chef kneeled down to put the trolls on her palm," let's go already."  
"Branch!" Bridget came in as well with a bag of waffles in hand. She looked out the door and shouted," Hey Gristle! It was the kids I saw!"  
Bridget went down the stairs and walked up to Branch making sure she didn't crush any trolls.  
"Branch, why in the hey are you in this part of town?"  
"Is this part of town really that bad?" Cooper comment.  
"And Suki why are you here? Your grandmother will shoot you if she finds you here,"  
"Hey everyone!" Gristle came in with another bag of waffles," Bridget and I were at the waffle and pizza place! Looks like we have a party here! Anyone in the mood for some bergen waffle and pizza!?"  
Without question, a few trolls used their hair to swipe the whole bag away from him.  
"Who are you two?" Chef stood back up.  
"We're Branches parents," Bridget smiled.  
"Parents?" Chef repeated in confusion.  
"Well adoptive parents if we must say," Gristle revealed.  
"Uge, bergens adopting a troll as their son? What? Did the orphanage run out of bergen babies for you two?" Chef asked with disgust. Bridget felt a spark of anger when she heard this.  
"Can you trolls be a dear and HOLD MY WAFFLES!" Bridget placed her bag next to Branch and his friends Before charging at the lady. Gristle held his wife back.

"I think it's time we got to the right side of the track…." Chef quickly made her way to the door. Before she can even touch the doorknob, she took out a handkerchief so she wouldn't have to touch what the animal trolls touched.

"Oh now that's just rude!" Sushi spoke up," We can't even reach the bergen door!"

Chef rolled her eyes at the glitter troll as she opened the door.

"Creek, Poppy, let's go!" She commanded.

"Yes Chef," Creek hurried his way to the bergen but when he noticed that the pink troll wasn't moving, he called back to her.

"Poppy?... Come on. We gotta go,"

"Creek….. I…. I…." Poppy was lost at words. She looked at all the trolls she just met today then back at the angry bergen.

"Something wrong?" Creek noticed some concern in Poppys tone.

"I….. I want to stay," Poppy softly told him causing Creek to feel sudden worry. For Poppy to say this, she wasn't questioning him but Chef. Feeling his heart race with fear, he looked back at Chef who clearly was annoyed at the fact that Poppy wanted to stay. With worry, Creek looked back at Poppy and tried to grab her hand only for her to pull away.

"Poppy please," Creek whispered with fear to her. Poppy shook her head no.

"Poppy! As the producer of the show I command you and Creek to leave this animal barn right away!" Chefs voice boomed across the room. Feeling fear suddenly take over, Poppy grabbed onto Creeks hand and let him pull her away. Before Chef can slam the door, Poppy glanced back to see all her friends worried expressions. Epically Branch who couldn't feel anymore sorry for her. For the fact that she was being ordered around like that. The moment the door slammed shut, Bridget scooped her son into her hand.

"I never liked that lady anyways," She tried to cheer him up. Bridget gentally pet his hair as Branch thought about what just happened.

"Is it just me or is Chef being a little… controlling over her trolls?" Branch asked her.

"She's the producer of the show….. She only does what she believes is right for her show," Bridget tried to tell him. But it didn't seem very effective.

"I…. Guess," Branch whispered. Feeling like she had lighten up the mood, Jazmine pulled in a tray of pies and cookies.

"If you like, you and your family can stay for a while. Keep your mind off of everything,"

"That sounds lovely. Thank you," Bridget gave her a light smile before taking a seat.

After an hour, Branch was starting to notice something odd going on with the twins. Once in a while, they would look up at Branch then at each other a giggle. A couple minutes ago, they made a phone call to their dad. Something about finding the new style that's ahead of its time. After what seemed like forever, Branch finally snapped and looked at them.

"Ok! I had enough! What are you girls so giggly about?!"

"Nothing much," Satin giggled. The twins kept whispering to one another like Branch wasn't even there.

"Sure sound like something to me," Branch was getting partly annoyed by them. The twins glanced over at the wall clock in the store them back at each other.

"You think we should tell him now?" Satin whispered to her sister.

"Why not!? He's gonna have to know soon," Chenille giggled behind her hands.

"Ok ok," Satin excitedly looked over at Branch," Branch. As you know you have made quite an impression on tue show. Everyone _loves_ you! And my sister and I have been thinking, why not make a fashion line based on _you_!"

"Me?" Branch was confused by their statement.

"Our father is Mr Pinky. World's top fashion designer! We told him about you and he thinks it would be a good idea to make a line full of dark colors. Dark purple, dark blue, dark gray, dark everything! He wants to meet with you tonight so you can sign a contract," Chenille squealed," just think about it! Clothing inspired by you, worn by models all across the world! Trolls will be waiting a line that's miles long just to get their hands on the last on your fashion line!"

"Ummm…. As nice as that sounds, I'm not really into fashion. So tell your dad thank you but no thank…." Branch was interrupted when he felt some hands wrap around his ankles.

"Please please please Branch!" Satin begged. The twins fell onto the floor and begged the troll.

"Your so well known now, it be a missed opportunity to not do this!"

"Dear Branch, we will give you anything if you agree!" Satin stated.

"Yes, _Satin_ will give you anything," Chenille told him. The girls pleaded with the word please over and over again.

"Girls girls, no need to be so sad about this. I just don't know anything about fashion," Branch tried to explain.

"What about an agent!?" Satin suddenly shot up to her feet.

"There must be someone you know that can make deals for you. Someone who can give you advice?" Chenille tries her best to convince him. Branch thought about this for a while before moving his gaze to where Bridget was.

 _ **A few minutes later**_

"Oh no Branch, I can't. Gristle should go with you," Bridget tried to encourage him. After hearing she would meet a fashion designer and be Branches agent, she couldn't help but deny the offer

"Gristle? No offence but I need someone with at least a little bit of fashion scenes," Branch glanced over at his adoptive father jugging down a bowl of punch with trolls cheering him on," And someone who wouldn't scare away the twins father."

"Branch please, I haven't spent much time outside the apartment. I mean look at me! I look like a scullery maid," Bridget tried to convince him.

"Oh we can fix that," Satin jumped into the conversation.

"Yes, we can create a whole new look for you" Chenille looked at the bergen lady carefully"…. I'm thinking…."

The twins gasped in unison and snapped their fingers," Jumpsuit!" They cheered together.

"What's the point of a jumping suit if I still have this hair," Bridget told them as she glanced up at her pigtails.

"We can fix that too," Satin encouraged her.

"Yea, we got your back girl. Don't worry. Once we're done with you, you'll be turning heads," Chenille backed up her sister.

"Oh, I don't know. Meeting a fashion designer, seems pretty nerve wrecking. I haven't left the house in so long," Bridget fidget with her fingers at this thought.

"Them isn't about time you did!" The twins said.

"No, I mean…. The neighbors haven't seen me since I was a size 10," Bridget's statement didn't put a dent in the twins encouragement.

"Bridget, It's changing out their!" Chenille tried telling her.

"You'll like it! Those who are different, their time is coming," Satin told her. The twins wrapped their hair around the bergens wrist and tugged her to the door.

"Just wait, you'll see," Satin said.

 **Backstage )**

 **Jo: I have an announcement!**

 **T.G: Oh boy, now what?**

 **Jo: I am retiring from this story!**

 **Everyone: WHAT!?**

 **Jo: Yep! And putting it in the hands of someone else!**

 **Rebey: Well that's good….**

 **T.G : As long as we don't have to cancel this story.**

 **Jo: Someone's trustworthy! Someone creative! Someone who has a big imagination! In fact this someone is actually** _ **some people!**_ **I have handed this story to a team of good writers. Who will take over as director? Their leader of course!**

 **T.G : and who are these creative people you're talking about?**

 **( 10 minutes later )**

 **Anna : ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP! ( A little 9 year old troll wearing a hoodie and sneakers marched her way backstage. Behind her were 2 little 7 year olds, one 2 year old and one 1 and a half year old.) My big sister Jocabed put me in charge!**

 **Rebey: You?**

 **T.G: Jo out a little kid in charge?**

 **Jo: That's right! ( Jo walked behind her sister) meet my little sister Anna! She's a storyteller like me. And these are here friends, Damien and Adriana. And these cute little babies ( Jo picks up the little one year old baby and huggs the 2 year old) are my youngest sisters. Camilla is the two year old and Emily is the one year old.**

 **T.G : Our new director is a 9 year old and her team are a bunch of children?**

 **Jo: I know it may seem strange but believe me, this will release stress for me and the show will be wildly creative with the minds of children!**

 **Rebey: the kids I understand but babies? Are we gonna follow orders from a two year old? Let alone a one year old?**

 **T.G : Is this even legal!?**

 **Jo: The babies will be great help. They'll bring the playful side to this show and to all of you!... Also my mom could really use the break. She's been playing the Smallfoot soundtrack all day at her house and if she has to hear James Corden's parody song one more time she'll lose it. ( Jo starts to leave) good luck everyone!**

 **Rebey: Um… jo? ( Camilla starts blowing into a whistle)**

 **Anna: LISTEN! I promised my sister I would make this show perfect and perfect it will be! First things first! Who's that insane man running around crying out for help.**

 **Adriana: he keeps saying that he needs help for…. Gary?**

 **Rebey: Jp? He's been missing for a while.**

 **Damien: well he ain't lost now. When we came he ran out to the streets crying out for help.**

 **Rebey: He what?!**

 **Anna: whatever! We need him back! Emily! Camillia! Retrieve your target! Bring the crazy man back to me alive or dead!**

 **T.G Rebey: Dead?!**

 **Anna: Oh alright…. Alive….. But if you have to break a few bones do it. ( the two babies nodded yes and rushed outside.) All right!... First things first! Who's the stage manager? ( T.G raises his hand) You! Take this! ( hands him a hammer)**

 **T.G: Ummmm…..**

 **Anna: you'll need it later. But for now, bring me a cup of coffee on my favourite ancient mug! 100 bag of sugar, a good amount of milk, don't shy away from it, use the whole gallon. And 2 spoons of coffee beans and don't forget the whip cream on top and rainbow sprinkles. I need my sprinkles. No pink sprinkles! I don't like pink. It tastes weird.**

 **T.G: Can you repeat that again ( Gets pushed out by Damien)**

 **Anna: Rebey! Bring me food! Nachos! 90% cheese and 10% nachos! I like it when the cheese soaks the nachos and makes it wobbly. And don't forget the carné assada y mi agua de limon.**

 **Rebey: ummmm….. Was that english? ( gets pulled out by Adriana)**

 **Anna: Now….. Let's rewrite a couple things on this script.**


	7. Protests

**Dear readers,**

 **So sorry for a long wait. You guys have no idea how ill I felt. I love the cold but sometimes too much of it makes me sick. I can't breath, sleep, talk or even hear well. I'm better now buuuuut… all 3 of my sisters are sick dang it. Little Camilla sounds like a duck. Emily is being fussy, and Anna is having trouble getting up for school. But just know I will start moving faster once this bug is gone. And one more thing, I really miss being part of other fandoms and I really want to be with them again. So… after this story, there will be nothing after it. Now don't panic, Mulan parody is still on the schedule. It'll just come later than I planned. I want to give myself more time for other fandoms because I either miss them or I want to join some new ones. It's just Trolls is taking up so much time and doesn't give me time for other fandoms. This doesn't mean new Trolls content won't happen, I've been a part of this family for over 3 years now, so of course I won't abandoned it. Well, to summarize everything up, After Hair Up, there won't be another parody after it, instead I'll take that extra time to join another fandom. Hope you all understand.**

 **~ Love Jocabed**

 **Rebey: oh… ( Set's the letter down ) That's a bit…. Disappointing….. Hope they feel better soon.**

 **T.G : ( Walks in with a sack ) Yea, I wouldn't want her to stop making stories. ( Rebey notices the bag is slightly breathing )**

 **Rebey : Ummm… what's in the bag?**

 **T.G : Oh this. Remember How Anna said he wanted rainbow on her drink. Well I hunted down a leprechaun to do so!**

 **Rebey : A what?! How?**

 **T.G : Techniques don't matter. What matters is that Emily and Camilla helped. They tackled this dude down on the streets like nothing. You should've seen it. The little baby wouldn't let go of his hair and Camilla was practicality eating him alive.**

 **Rebey : ( Looks at the bag again ) Would you mind…. Showing me the leprechaun.**

 **T.G : Oh sure. ( Set's the sack down and opens it ) he's a bit bigger than I imagined.**

 **J.p : have….. Anyone! Anyone! Seen….. Gary? ( Rolls out of the sack. The guy had grass stain all over him from being tackled making him look like he was wearing green. Bits of grass and flowers were tangled in his hair and clothes. )**

 **Rebey : Wow….. Ok…. I'll just take him to the waiting room so he can rest. ( Rebey pulls the sack back over J.p and pulls him away ) Can you keep an eye on the show T.G?**

 **T.G : Sure can!**

 _ **At the studio**_

( Sing )

 _ **Female rainbow trolls**_

"Hey look out for that moving van,  
Driving down our streets,  
You better lock up your girl,  
Before he meets the new boy in town,"

 **Days after days, weeks after weeks, Branches popularity has grown. Ever since the twins took him to their dad, he was so inspired that he released a whole clothing line inspired by him.**

"Who just came on the scene,  
The new boy in town,  
Can't be more than sixteen,  
And he's got a way of making'  
A girl act like a clown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
We don't know what to do  
'Bout the new boy in town,"

 **All the clothing stores were filling up with girls, all buying black bows for their hair, black tops, black dresses, gray shoes, you name it.**

"The new boy in town  
Seems to dance on air  
The new boy in town  
he's got the coolest hair  
You better tell the homecoming king  
To hold on to his crown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
Or he's gonna lose it to  
The new boy in town  
he's hip, so cool  
I'm gonna get him after school  
And yet we'd like to be like him  
'Cause he's the kitten  
That the cats prefer…"

 **It was a new day. All the animal trolls were getting ready for their time on stage.**

" **Quiet on the set! Quiet on the set!" Jazmine called out. Once the girls were on stage, they started rolling.**

 _ **Female animal trolls**_

"... The new boy in town  
Has my guy on a string  
The new boy in town  
Hey look he's wearing her ring  
I can't stop crying and so  
In my own tears I'm gonna drown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo,"

 **In the booth, Chefs eyes widen at this. This was the same song the rainbow trolls girls sang.**

"'Cause she wants to rendezvous  
With the new boy  
We kinda sad and blue  
Yes it's true boy  
We'd like to say  
To the new boy in town  
The new boy in town  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo,"

 **The female bergen slammed her papers on the desk and made her way into the studio.**

"From out of the blue boy  
This town's in a stew boy  
What a hullabaloo boy  
he ain't just passing through boy  
he's sticking like glue boy  
To the gal I thought I knew boy  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
Hey look out for that moving van  
Look out, look out, look out, look out  
he was the new boy in town,"

( end of song )

"Great! You ladies deserve a break," Jazmine was proud of them. But her joy was short lived.

"How dare you animals sing the same song the rainbow trolls sang," Chef growled at her. Jazmine looked back at the girls them at Chef in confusion.

"But they wrote the song. Shouldn't they have the credit and honor of singing it?" Jazmine reminded her.

"I don't care what or who wrote the song. Your animals, you know what that means? You should be treated like animals. Animals never speak, animals obey, animals shouldn't talk back, and most of all, animals shouldn't take the spotlight from others… Go and tell your litter that they should clean out their dressing rooms," these words from Chef shocked the lady.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I suggest nothing, I _demand_ that you animals get out of this studio for good!"

 _ **At Jazmines house**_

"She what!?" The entire room cried out. Everyone came back for another feast when Jazmine said she needed to talk to everyone.

"That's right everyone, next week is our last show. Chef says we were just there out of pity but singing that song was the last straw," Jazmine explained.

"But I never got a chance to dance on the show," Sushi was just as upset. Jazmine walked over to her to give her a comforting hug.

"I know, I know, You'll have your chance to shine, I promise," Jasmine felt just as sad as she did. It wasn't fair for them to be treated this way. Discriminated, set aside, all because of the way they were born. Branch was the one who felt the most angered while Poppy felt sympathy for them. She would have never imagined the life of a non rainbow troll would be this awful. Yea she knew about the discrimination issues but she never thought they were this bad.

"No," Suki's voice caught everyone's attention, "That isn't fair! You all don't deserve being pushed back stage like this…."

"Technically they just got pushed out of the studio completely," Guy Diamonds comments weren't helping.

"Not helping," Chenille nudged him.

"... You all deserve to be on stage dancing with everyone else," Branch perked up at Suki's statement. He went up next to her and looked around at all the none rainbow trolls.

"She's right! You animals can't stay in the dark like this…. You should all be on stage dancing with the rainbow trolls!"

"Are you saying you're gonna dance with us on our last show!?" A little girl from the animal group cheered. Branch tool this into consideration but a better idea popped into his head.

"No…. You animals are dancing on Rainbow day!" The whole room gasped at his idea

Was he insane.

"Honey, Rainbow day is everyday, you have to be more specific than that," Jazmine made sure to make it clear for everyone.

"This Friday! They are gonna have a hour long special because in one week, the contest is gonna start. That's when we protest!" The whole room smiled and cheered at his claim. All but Poppy. The girl was terrified and it showed. As all the animal trolls began on their protest signs, Branch ran up to Poppy and hugged her.

"Isn't this great!? The animals will definitely get their voices heard this time!"

"Branch…. This Friday?..." Branch caught the doubt in Poppy's voice right away.

"Yea….. Something wrong?"

"Branch I can't….. I can't protest with everyone…. It's too risky," Poppy's words sank into the dark trolls mind and not in a good way. He can feel his excitement and joy start to melt away and replaced with sadness and disappointment.

"But it's the right thing to do,"

"I know I know… but Chef has a group of producers and agents coming to the contest. If I win, I'll be given contracts and career in the dancing and singing arts," Poppy started to explain, "This is my one big shot and I can't just throw all that away for the none rainbow trolls."

Branches heart ached at her last words. Poppy took about a couple seconds before realizing what she said.

"I'm so sorry if that sounds selfish but please understand….."

"It's ok….. Yea ok…. You don't want to throw away your shot at fame. I mean Suki and I have been risking everything this whole time….."

"Don't guilt me into this Branch," Poppy said with some sadness, "You have everything you can ever need. You have charm, a good heart, intelligence, strong and a sharp mind….. I just have my career."

With that, Poppy began to make her way to the door.

"I'm so sorry," she said her last words before leaving. Not too far, Suki and Cooper watched the whole scene unfold. They glanced at one another then back at Branch. He had his shoulders tight and stiff, as if holding back a bucket of emotions from spilling out.

"Branch?... How you feeling?" Suki placed a hand over her friends shoulder. The gray troll didn't talk for a solid minute before finally losing up his body and released a couple tears.

"I just thought she would agree with us….. That she would be different from all the other rainbow trolls and fight for us. I feel like a failure," Seeing how upset he was, Suki pulled him into a hug with Cooper joining in shortly after.

"It's not your fault. We animal trolls are used to this kind of thing. We have allies who abandoned us all the time. We can get through this together," Cooper tried to encourage his friend.

"The feeling is mutual," Branch pulled away from the hug and wiped away the rest of his tears,"Being a gray troll isn't easy either. Trolls don't understand that there is more than happiness in a troll."

"We understand," Jazmine came into the conversation, "Being different is no easy task, I know that for sure. People telling you how you should act, be, and look! But we won't stand for that today now will we. Once we protest, we will be on live national television. And with that kind of media, everyone around the world will know about our desire for freedom!"

"Live television?" Bridget gasped at the thought.

"Something wrong?" Branch asked her.

"Oh I can't help you with this Branch," Bridget suddenly started to stutter.

"Not you too. Why not?"

"National television? I can't appear on that. Look at me. I look like a scullery maid. I can't be seen around the world. Especially at my weight,"

"Weight? Now who said anything about weight deary?" Jazmine asked.

"No one but you can't deny that people like me are only put on television to be laughed at," Bridget told her.

"laughed at? Now look here, don't we have an overweight troll dancing in our show?" Jazmine asked as she gestured towards Biggie.

"Well yes…. But he's use to the spot light, everyone at school knows his name. He's practically a celebrity," Bridget added in.

"That may be so but even I get picked on for my weight," Biggie said.

"I can vouch for that," Smidge raised her hand, "I hang around him enough to see others pick on him as much as they pick on me."

"Pick on you? For what?" Bridget asked.

"Ahem, my oddly deep voice and tiny size," Smidge thought it was clear.

"I get picked on for being a glitter troll," Guy Diamond added in.

"Conjoined twins," Satin and Chenille said in unison. Fuzzbert also did his gibberish to which no one understood.

"And yet you make it work," being the only one who understood him, Smidge smiled at him.

"See honey, no one here is a stranger to this situation. We all felt alone, sad, depressed, like the whole world didn't care one bit about us and we are just left for dead. Praying that our suffering ends soon. In fact….."

(Sing, **bold for actions )**

 _ **Jazmine**_

"Girl i was just like you ,  
Never let my oddness,  
Largesse shine through,  
Hair is down and nappy,  
Never had no fun,  
I hid under a bushel,  
Which is easier said than done!"

 **She shivered at the memory.**

"Then one day my grandma,  
Who was big and stout,  
She said you gotta love yourself,  
From inside out,  
And just as soon as i learned  
How to strut my funky stuff  
I found out that the world at large  
Can't get enough so…"

 **She pulled out the cart from the kitchen where all the food was at and served them up for today's feast.**

"Bring on that pecan pie,  
Pour some sugar on it,  
Sugar don't be shy,  
Scoop me up a mess,  
Of that chocolate swirl,  
Don't be stingy,  
I'm a growing girl,"

 **Suki licked her lips when Jazmine served her up an ice cream with chocolate syrup.**

"1 offer big love,  
With no apology,  
How can i deny the world,  
The most of me,"

 **She looked over at Biggie who was chowing down on his meat loaf like he hasn't eaten all day.**

"You're not afraid,  
To throw my weight around,  
Pound by pound by pound,  
Because your all…."

 **She pointed at Biggie, Smidge and everyone else.**

"...Big, small and beautiful,  
There is nothing' 'bout us,  
That's unsuitable,"

 **Bridget watched as everyone got their troll sized meals. Soon enough, a group of trolls walked up to her with a big platter of pasta.**

"No one wants a meal,  
That only offers the least,  
When girl we're servin' up,  
The whole damn feast,  
Slice off a piece,  
Of that hog head cheese,  
Then take a look inside,  
My book of recipes,  
Now, don't you sniff around,  
For something fluffy and light,  
I need a man who brings,  
A man-size... Appetite,  
I'll use a pinch of sugar,  
And a dash of spice,  
I'll let ya lick the spoon,  
Because it tastes so nice,"

 **Branch hopped onto the coach Bridget was on and climbed onto her shoulder.**

"I'll keep it in my oven,  
'Til it's good and hot  
Keep on stirring till it hits the spot,  
Because we're….  
Big, small and beautiful,  
And Bridget girl, you're lookin' so,  
Recruitable,  
Why sit in the bleachers,  
Timid and afraid,  
When Bridget,  
You can be your own parade!"

 **Talk**

"So what do you say?" Branch nervously asked her.

"Well….. I guess I can help. I mean, it is for a good cause," Bridget shyly agreed to the protest, "I'll do it!"

The whole room cheered. Everyone got there stuff ready for this friday's protest.

"I'll come too," Sushi started to gather up her supplies to make a sign but Copper pulled them away for her.

"Oh no you don't girly. You are staying here where it's safe,"

"Awe come on," Sushi pouted.

"He's right. We have enough to worry about. We can't worry about you roo deary," Jazmine told her. The girl rolled her eyes and flopped down on the coach.

"How dangerous can it be?" She mumbbled.

 **Sing**

 _ **ALL**_

"Look out old Baltimore,  
We're marching in,  
'And we ain't shufflin',  
Through that old back door,

 _ **Bridget**_

"And Branch, i will join the fight,  
If i can keep up this pace,  
And guys, i'll be right at your side,  
If i can find some space,"

 _ **Jazmine**_

"So you can,  
Hold your head up,  
Just as big as ya please,  
You know they'll hear me knockin',  
With the two of these!  
Tomorrow, side by side  
We'll show the world what's right

Looks like we're causing trouble Friday night!"

 _ **Friday night**_

"Then we'll be,  
Big, blonde and beautiful,  
It's time to face the fact,  
It's irrefutable,"

 **Out on the streets, Branch and his friends joined in the protest with Bridget at the very back since she didn't want to squish them.**

"Can't ya hear that rumbling?  
That's our hunger to be free,  
It's time to finally taste,  
Equality,"

 **At the studio, Chef just got off the phone with an employee who was complaining about the protest outside. Many rainbow trolls against this protest went outside and formed a line to prevent them from getting any further.**

 _ **Rainbow trolls**_

"On the rainbow show,  
Where thin is in,  
We're all colorful

 _ **Jazmine**_

"Well everyone big is back!  
And as for black, it's….  
...Beautiful!"

 **The protest group raised there signs up high and went forward, refusing to back up.**

"All shapes and sizes, follow me!  
Let's bust their chops,"

 _ **Creek**_

"Quick, call the cops!"

 **Creek told Chef who wasted no time. She went inside the studio and began to call. Outside, rainbow trolls were pushing all the none rainbow trolls away and pulling there signs away. All while the protesters did the same.**

 _ **Protesters**_

"We're gonna dance our way to victory!  
And get us on TV!  
2...4...6...8...TV'S got to integrate!"

 **Creek pulled onto Branches sign and yanked it away. He was just about to smack the dark troll with it if it wasn't for another sign smacking Creek down.**

 **"That guy is getting on my nerves!" Suki swung her sign from side to side, pushing anyone who wanted to attack.**

 _ **Rainbow Trolls**_

"Stay away! This isn't Animal Day!"

 _ **Smidge**_

"You bet we'll fight!"

 **Not too long, they can hear sirens from a distance coming closer.**

 _ **Jazmine**_

"Everyone! Run!"

 **Jazmine saw that things were going to far. She urged everyone to go away as fast as possible but the police had made it already.**

 **Inside the building, Poppy can see everything from the second floor out the window. She had tears in her eyes and her hands clutching onto her heart. She couldn't take the sight of this fighting anymore. She ram down the stairs and into the protest area only to be stopped by some police men.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"Stop! This isn't right!"

 _ **Protesters**_

"Big, short, and beautiful leads the way!"

 _ **Everyone**_

"No one's getting on TV today!"

( end song)

"Run! Run!" Jazmine told everyone. The police is surrounding them from everywhere. They were closing in. It was either ru4m now or get taken. Unfortunately for many like Biggie and Guy Diamond, they got take away and pulled into a police van.

"I know my rights! Let me go! Police brutality! Police brutality!" Smidge cried out as she was thrown into a police van as well.

"We gotta get out of here!" Branch slipped past some protesters and ran off only to be tackled by some cops.

"Where are you going?!" The police pulled him towards a van.

"Let go! Let go!" Branch struggled in their arms. Soon enough, he found himself thrown into a van along with his friends.

"You alright?" Cooper helped him up.

"They got you too huh?" Guy Diamond concluded.

"It can't get any worse than this," Branch mumbled under his breath as he took a seat.

"Wait wait wait! No don't!" The police threw in a very familiar neon troll into the van. Creek stood back up and was just about to escape but the police closed the door on him," I don't belong with these low life non rainbows!"

"Welcome to the party neon boy," Cooper greeted him to Creeks annoyance.

"Please let me out," the neon troll said under his breath.

Outside, Suki was hiding in a tree and watched as everyone got taken away. Mainly all the animal trolls and any none rainbow trolls. She looked at the van she saw Branch get taken into. The van drove away towards the cities jail. Wanting to make a run for it, Suki hopped off the tree and rushed away.

 _ **(Back stage)**_

 **Anna: ( Walks out of her office) where's my…**

 **Achoo!... My drink?! I'm not getting any younger here! ( Blows into a tissue because of her sickness)**

 **T.G : Here ya go! ( hands her the drink)**

 **Anna: Thanks. ( Walks back into her office and takes out some papers)**

 **T.G: Hey… is it true?... Is your sister moving to a new fandom?**

 **Anna: Oh yea. She's been feeling down lately. We're just recovering from a massive family crises. Too personal to talk about but we both felt slow and down lately. She wants to finish this story as fast as she can already. She actually wanted to cancel this story but I was able to talk her into finishing it. After we do we'll be moving to a new fandom to be part of…. We found some fandoms we both love and thought we can go in together as a way of…..** _ **grieving**_ **. (Puts some of her paperwork into a suitcase) it's exciting really! Just Jo and I! Going out to a whole new world!**

 **T.G: Can…. Can you tell me which fandom you're thinking about joining?**

 **Anna: (Takes out a chart and list) we thought about joining some old fandoms we use to be in. (Points at the video game section) Mario and Sonic was our first choice because it's been 4 years since we last went there. We have old friends there. But then Five Nights at Freddy's sounded like fun but my sister was too scared. It wasn't until we moved into our uncles house when we began watching Disney XD. There we saw a fandom we both loved and really related too, especially after our family crisis. (Points at a picture of a family of a title in gold)**

 **T.G: (Reads the title of the fandom out loud.) Ducktales?... Isn't that a bit…. Childish?**

 **Anna: Everyone here is a fan of singing, dancing and sparkly trolls who practicality bleed rainbows.**

 **T.G: Good point. Hope you two have fun. And sorry to hear about you two grieving. And where are your are you're other two little sisters? They were a big help in catching that leprechaun. I could use their help again.**

 **Anna: (Doesn't look uo to look at him. Instead, her eye's soften in sadness. She looked at her desk where a picture of all 4 sisters were happily posing and smiling. She slowly grabbed it and put it into a suitcase.) It's like I said….. Just Jo and I, headed to a new world….. And we're doing this as a way of grieving…..**

 **T.G: (Face melts into a sad expression) oh… I didn't know…. Sorry for your lost….**

 **Anna: oh no their not dead. They are very much alive but… It's complicated….. They are just no longer with us….. Jo is quite depressed…. She really misses the little babies…. (wipes a couple tears from her eyes) can we just set up for the next scene please. I had to cut some scenes out so we can move on sooner.**

 **T.G: (leaves the room and backstage)**

 **Rebey: Hey T.G? Have you seen Jp?**

 **(Inside the jail cell, Jp was curled up into a ball and cradled himself at the corner of the cell)**

 **Jp: Gary had a little lam, little lam, little lam, Gary had a little lam…**

 **( All the boys huddled in one corner and stared at the craze loon.)**

 **Cooper: (whispering) who is he?**

 **Branch: I don't know.**


	8. Jail and Sneak Peeks

**Rebey - (Running across the halls with a film in her hands) gotta hurry! Gotta hurry! ( Runs into T.G and gets knocked down )**

 **T.G - Oh! Sorry! I was carrying these old films over to the storage room.**

 **Rebey - What?! (Looks that T.G had dropped a box full films) no no no no! I have to find it!**

 **T.G - Find what?**

 **Rebey - The sneak leaks to the new fanfiction. Jo said she wanted to reveal them today because the next scene will be the last. She made this scene short for personal purposes but doesn't want to leave people unsatisfied.**

 **T.G - So she's showing the sneak peeks to make it up? Awesome! I can't wait to see the new Ducktales fanfic!**

 **Rebey - Yea yea, Ducktakes Woo-oo now help me find it! ( Scrambling through all the films. )**

 **T.G - Oh right ( searches through the films. Not too long after, they here a small chuckle like noise. They look up to see a little squirrel has a film reel titled, Ducktales ~ Don't Back Down Again)**

 **Rebey - No, give it back here! ( The squirrel didn't listen. Instead it scurried across the hall floor and out of sight.) Why that…. Get back here!**

 **T.G - wait for me! ( The two run after the squirrel) someone start the show!**

 **( sing )**

 _ **Everyone**_

"I gotta get out,

I gotta get out,

I gotta get out,

How'd I get in this slammer,

This cooler,

This big dollhouse!"

 **All the boys were stuffed in jail. Eachone grabbing onto the bars, shaking or begging to be released.**

"Alright, ladies, welcome to the "Big Dollhouse!"

 **A man police officer mocked them as he walked by.**

"For those of you new to the Baltimore Men's House of Detention, think of me as a mother... one who eats her young!"

 _ **Creek**_

"Locked up with all these

Lowlife citizens!"

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"And horizontal stripes,

Ain't exactly slimming''

 **G.D kept scratching himself at how uncomfortable clothes was.**

 _ **Creek**_

"Is there anybody here,

Who can dry clean my clothes!?"

 _ **All**_

"It's the maid's day off,

In the big dollhouse,"

 **Biggie was at the bench crying his eyes out with Mr Dinkles huddled close to him.**

 _ **Biggie**_

"Lady justice,

Where have you gone?!"

 _ **Creek**_

"Did you see Dimond laughing?

I could murder that louse!"

 **Creek charged towards the glitter troll only to be stopped by the other dancer. G.D rolled his eyes at him before pointing towards him.**

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Sir, that'll getcha life,

In the big dollhouse,"

 _ **All**_

"Big house!"

 _ **Creek**_

"Locked up here in the pen!"

 _ **ALL**_

"Big house!"

 _ **G.D**_

"No phone!"

 _ **Biggie**_

"No food!"

 _ **J.p**_

"No freedom!"

 **Jp was running around the cell, banging his metal cup against anything he can find. Including Branches head.**

 _ **Branch**_

"He needs a conjugal visit from my loving spouse,"

 **Branch rubbed his head where Jp hit him. Creek cuffed his hands over his mouth and shouted at Jp.**

 _ **Creek**_

"Mr, just drop the soap!"

 _ **ALL**_

"In The Big Dollhouse!"

 **As all the boys kept bickering and fighting, Biggie went up to the cell and called out.**

 _ **Biggie**_

"Excuse me!

My stomach's a little sour!

I haven't had food,

In over an hour"

 _ **Creek**_

"You just had a pizza,

Six burgers, a mouse!

 _ **ALL**_

"There's no food left

In the big dollhouse!"

 **Creek pushed Biggie away from the cell bars and called out to the police.**

 _ **Creek**_

"Hey Mr!

I have got to complain!"

 _ **J.p**_

"Mira, mami, don't i know you

From 1st and main?"

 **Jp had completely lost his mind at this point. Creek looked at him in disgust before crying out.**

 _ **Creek**_

"Hey, get this guy out!

He's freaking everyone out!

I gotta get sprung!

From the big dollhouse!"

 _ **ALL**_

"Big house!"

 _ **Smidge**_

"No fair!"

 **Smidge clung onto the bars as well as Biggie and G.D**

 _ **Biggie**_

"No food!"

 _ **G.D**_

"No fun!"

 _ **ALL**_

"Big house!"

 _ **Cooper**_

"And our fight had just begun,

'Cause it's freedom's flame,

They all just like to douse,

So we must break out of this ..."

ALL

"Big Dollhouse!"

 _ **Smidge**_

"Guys, I can't take all this waiting!

They think I'm a man.."

 **Smidge pouted at the fact they threw her in with the boys.**

 _ **G.D**_

"Plus, my hair's deflating!"

 _ **Smidge**_

"Well Branch,

I hate to grumble or grouse…"

 **All of Branches friends pointed at him in anger.**

 _ **ALL**_

"But it's your fault that we're in

This big dollhouse!"

 **Branch jumped up in surprise that they all blamed him. From across the cell, another troll spoke.**

 _ **Jail prisoner**_

"Hey, cool it, fellows

No need to shout,

And don't ya got an old man,

To bail you out?"

 _ **Creek**_

"Ha! His daddy's a pervert,

A loser, a souse!"

 **Creek looked over at Branch. The gray troll stomped his foot and wind up his fist to smack it against Creeks face. The boys grabbed onto his arms and pulled him back down on his bench while Creek hid behind the others.**

"Well, it's just us boys,

In the big dollhouse,"

 _ **ALL**_

"Big house!"

 **Jp clutched onto the bars and screamed out.**

 _ **Jp**_

"God, I'm too young to die!"

 _ **ALL**_

"Big house!"

 _ **Smidge**_

"I'm busting out!

 **Smidge cracked her knuckles.**

 _ **G.D**_

"Girl, so am I!"

 _ **All**_

"Lady justice, hear my plea!

'Cause the big dollhouse!

The big dollhouse!

The big dollhouse!

Ain't big enough for me!

For me!

For me!"

 _ **Smidge**_

For me!

( end song )

"Let me out of this cell! Or at least put me in one that isn't infested with non rainbow trolls!" Creek cried out to the police as he shook the bars.

"Ah shush your trap will ya! I don't want to be here any more than you do. I shouldn't even be here! I should be at the women's jail!" Smidge complained. Creek stopped shaking the bars for a moment to look over at Smidge with a confused look.

"Your a woman?" He asked. This fired up the little trolls anger even more. She clenched her jaw and fist before running towards the neon troll. The boys grabbed onto the tiny troll and held her back.

"I don't care if Chef kicks me out of the show! Your nothing but a prejudice, small minded snake!" Smidge threw her arms everywhere, trying to get at least one hit on him.

"Hey! Quiet down will you!?" A police officer hit the jail cell to get the boys attentions. They all stopped doing what they were doing and faced him, "I'm here to say that the cast of the rainbow show has been bailed out."

"Wait? Really?" Smidge tilted her head in confusion.

"Someone bailed everyone of us out?" Cooper couldn't believe someone could actually afford to bail them out.

"It would seem so. Chef, the producer, said she wanted everyone out and is willing to forgive them. As long as they stay well behaved and do what they're told." The police glared over ay Cooper on that last part. He took out the keys and let all the boys out. Except for one.

"Not you boy," the police stopped Branch in his tracks, "Chef was very clear on what she wanted. She doesn't want anything to do with you."

"You can't just keep him in their. You said the whole cast,'' G.D complained.

"She also told me that Branch won't be in anymore airings of the show. Since he took part in the protest."

"That's not fair. We were in that protest too," Smidge told him.

"I'm only doing what I was ordered to do. So I recommend you move along sir,"

"That's ma'am to you mr…." Biggie wrapped his hands over Smudges fowl mouth before she can talk any more.

"It's alright guys. I'll be fine," Branch assured his friends. The boys looked at one another in confusion and worry.

"You sure?" Cooper asked. Branch nodded yes to him before speaking some more.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be ok here," the boys all looked at one another, unsure of what to say. They soon shrugged and moved ahead with the others. The police locked the door once more and left the gray troll all by himself again. He slumped into the bench and thought about what he was gonna do now.

"All alone…. Again….. Wonder how things are going with Poppy? Or Suki? Whatever it is, I'm sure their doing better than I am right now."

 _ **Suki's house**_

"Grandma I'm not sick!" Suki tried to push the door to her house close while her grandma tried to open it.

"I know what I saw on that tv. You have a lot of nerve to go out and protest like that Sukira! You can't keep doing this! You need serious help," Miss Guffen tried to push her granddaughter away but she wouldn't budge.

"Please! Just listen for once. There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Oh I knew it. My granddaughter has become an animal lover," Miss Guffen finally was able to pull the door open, pushing Suki to the side. On the other side of the door came in a dark red troll with red hair. He wore a dark black coat along with a top hat. In his white gloved hand he a rather large suitcase.

"You rang Miss Guffen?" He asked in a low menacing voice.

"Yes, I'm afraid my granddaughter may have become mentally ill. She's been hanging around with animal trolls, and protesting and… I'm afraid she might have sparked an interest in an animal troll," Miss Guffen whispered that last part as if it was a serious disease.

"My my my, we can't have that now can we," the man placed his suitcase on the coffee table, in front of where Suki was standing. The girl took a couple steps back, afraid of what he was gonna do.

"Suki, he is just a doctor ok? He's here to help you dear," Miss Guffen told her like she was a little girl. The man popped open his suitcase and revealed everything inside. A hypnotism watch, a straight jacket, and a shocking stick. The girls jaw dropped down at the sight of this. Dear all that's trolly, the rumors were true.

"Don't be afraid Miss Suki, I know my equipment looks scary but believe me, when you get cured you'll feel a lot better. And you'll never have another thought about those animal trolls ever… where she go?" The doctor looked up from his suitcase to see that Suki had just disappeared.

 **T.G - REBEY! WHERE'S THE SNEAK PEEKS!? (Running across the halls, trying to find Rebey)**

 **Rebey - Right here! (Runs past T.G nearly knocking him down with a film in hand) Did you set up the projector?**

 **T.G - all set and ready to go!**

 **Rebey - ( runs to the projector and stuffs in the film.) That squirrel really had it for me.**

 _ **Sneak peaks**_

"Who's paying for this ship vacation?!" Scrooge demanded to know as he stuffed his luggage into the limo.

"Gyro says that Gladstone won the ship in a raphel ticket, " Webby explained. She dragged her luggage to the edge of the stairs and laid it down flat, "He says that we can all come and try out his new yacht and to invite our friends as well."

Webby hopped onto her luggage and pushed it forward causing her to ride her luggage down the stairs like a sled. She slid past everyone below and straight out the front door.

"Who and who's going?" Donald grunted out since he was busy pushing a giant suitcase down the grand stairs.

"From what we've been told, Drake is taking his daughter Gosalyn, then there's us. Scrooge, The triplets, Webby, Donald, Launchpad, Beakley, Lena and me," Della counted, " That's 12. Then there's Gyro, Fenton, Gandra, Manny, and lil bulb. That's 17. If lil bulb counts that is. Wow, I'm gone for only 10 years and this family has already gotten a whole lot bigger than I remember."

"The others said they'll meet us at the dock," seeing he was having trouble, Beakley simply picked up the suitcases Donald was carrying and went down the stairs. Outside, everyone was stuffing their things into the back and already hopping into the limo.

"Oh, I also invited Violet. Can we stop by her house?" Webby made sure to tell their shuffer.

"Sure thing Webby," Launchpad assured her, "Is everyone here?"

"Lena, Webby, Huey, Louie, Dewey, Beakley, Scrooge, me…. Yep, seems so," Della confirmed as she hopped in and took a seat next to Webby.

"Alrighty then! Cruise ship here we come!" The kids cheered in delight. They couldn't wait to get there already. With a step on the gas, the limo rode off and straight towards the closed gates.

"Launchpad you didn't…." It was too late for Scrooges warning. The limo went straight through the metal bars and ran some of them over, "... open the gates…."

"oops, sorry Mr Mc D, I'll fix it when we get back," with that, the pilot rode off at full speed, nearly crashing into a lamp post.

"Wait for me!" Donald was the last one out of the mansion. He zoomed past the gates and after the limo.

#2

"Are you sure we should be doing this? Wouldn't your great uncle be kinda mad if he caught us eavesdropping?" Gosalyn asked her friends.

"Don't worry, were naturals at this….. Well I am anyways," Louie comment with a smug face. Huey opened his beak to say his thoughts on this but soon paused and thought about it. Seeing he was right, Huey shrugged and placed his ear back on the door.

"How will the kids react?" Della asked in concern," I mean, the boys have such a close relationship with Webby and Lena, I couldn't bare…."

"The boys have each other. And besides, it's for their own good," Donald placed a comforting hand on his sisters shoulder.

"And I'm sure Webby and Lena will be just fine dear," Beakley assured her.

"There has to be another way, I don't want to do this to them," Della pleaded to her uncle with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm afraid there is no other way," Scrooge sadly told her. He bowed his head to avoid eye contact with his niece before telling her in a sad manner, "You will all leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Leave?!" They heard the group of children behind them. All the adults looked back to see all 7 kids gathered around the door. Knowing there was no better time than now, Scrooge sighed and gestures for the kids to sit down. All 7 of them sat down on a nearby coach and readied themselves to listen.

"Your mother and uncle Donald will be leaving Duckburg tomorrow," Scrooge wasted no time to tell them. All the kids gasped at the news followed by some panicked gibberish.

"Where are they going?" Huey asked.

"When will they be back?" Dewey asked. Scrooge held up his hand to signal for silence. All the kids quickly stopped and gazed up at their great uncle.

"Della and Donald will be leaving Duckburg along with the triplets. And they aren't coming back," the moment he said this, the room was full of gaps and _what's_.

#3

"HUEY!?" Two teenage girls in the cart looked at the boy who was gripping on the front part of their cart for dear life.

"Gosalyn? Violet?!" Huey recognized the girls right away.

"Your gonna crash into the lake!" They heard Webby scream out to them. All three looked ahead to see it was true. They had no time to do anything but scream and await their fate. In just mere seconds, the cart splashed into the lake, dragging everyone under water. Lena, Louie, Dewey, and Webby both stopped in their tracks and looked at the lake. With a wave of relief, all 3 teens popped out of the lake u harmed.

"Wow, haven't had that much excitement in my life since I was 10 years old," Huey laughed. He swam to a more shallow area and stood up. He took off his cap and squeezed it dry before popping it back on his head.

"HUEY!" His dryness didn't last long after that cry. The two girls tackled the red triplete back into the shallow part of the water.

"It's you! It's really you!" Violet squeezed the hug even tighter, taking every little breath Huey had in him.

"Wow wow wow!" Gosalyn sat up, criss cross applesauce, and looked at Huey with a large grin, "Look at you! Red hat and everything! Haha! Don't tell me! Your still in the Woodchucks?!"

"Senior Woodchuck actually," Huey was barely able to get out since Violet hasn't let him go yet.

"I knew it!" The red headed duck cheered. She raised her arms up in excitement before throwing them around Huey causing him to lose even more air.

"Whoa ladies, calm down. I'm sure there's plenty of Huey to go around," Louie laughed at his older brothers situation.

# 4

"Nope!" Louie made a u turn and went back into the mansion. Scrooge rolled his eyes at the boys actions. He moved his cane towards his great nephew and pulled him back out by hooking it on his shirt.

"You said you wanted to go to this party," Scrooge reminded him.

"Yea but not with babysitters. We're 17 for crying out loud! We don't need a babysitter!"

"Louie is right Uncle Scrooge," Dewey agreed with his brother, "We're just going to a party. Nothing to call GizmoDuck for."

"Thank you!" Louie was grateful for his brothers back up, "Besides, it's been 7 years already. Whatever has been tormenting the family is probably long gone."

"Actually, according to the records, there has been at least 457 physical attacks to the mansion and lab for the past 7 years. And they keep on increasing as time goes on. Gyro had to put up extra glass on the windows to make sure whatever was trying to get in didn't drown us and the lab," Gandra informed them. The tripletes looked more than disappointed by this fact.

"See? There is no way I'm letting you boys go out without proper protection. Either Fenton and Gandra go with you lads or you don't go at all,"

"Well there's no way! No how! Am I going to that party with two babysitters!" Louie put his foot down and crossed his arms.

 **In the limo 10 minutes later**

It took all their strength but all the teens were able to pull Louie into the limo against his will.

"Aww don't be so sour Louie," Lena dusted off her shirt and pants since they were covered in dirt after dragging Louie in, "I think it's pretty cool that Scrooge wants Fenton to watch over you boys."

"Yea, who else can say they have the towns superhero watching over them?" Webby fixed up her bow. Louie didn't care for any of this. In his eyes, he was being babysat at a party in his teens. Not good for his street credit.

#5

"Disaster! That's the word!" Dewey finished his brothers sentence.

"I didn't want to say anything but it's true. Whatever it was that attacked us at the party must've been some kind of powerful source of magic," Huey concluded.

"Whatever it was, this will catch the culprit once and for all," Gyro rolled out a metal sheet in the ground, " A metal trap specialized to capture any animal or paranormal creatures. We've been working on this for awhile now. It's highly sensitive so no matter what goes by this, it'll get trapped in a second. Observe."

Everyone put their attention to the metal trap and watched as Lil Bulb made his way into it. Once he was in the middle, he waited for a couple seconds. Then a minute, then another minute with nothing happening.

"I don't know what you were going for but I'm sure a trap is supposed to, you know, trap," Gandra told Gyro sarcastically.

"Oh don't you start with me now Ms D. I'm sure it just needs an average amount of wait," Gyro explained. Gandra just scoffed at his statement before hopping out of her seat. To prove him wrong, she walked onto the metal trap and went to the middle only for nothing to happen. To add more weight, she hopped up and down, stomping her feet onto the metal platform, but still nothing happened.

"Ok, so it may need a little more weight," Gyro started to feel unsure of himself after this.

"Let me test it," Fenton hopped onto the middle trap to add more weight to it. Still, the trap was laying flat on the ground.

"Some breakthrough," Gandra chuckled.

 **End**

 **Rebey - ( throws the film to T.G) Make sure that squirrel doesn't get his hands on it again. We still need to return it to Jo.**

 **T.G ( salutes ) Will do Miss Rebey!**


End file.
